Comme un feu secret
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Harry cherche désespérément le moyen de sauver sa mère. Lorsqu'un étrange personnage lui parle d'un voyage au terme duquel il pourrait tout accomplir, peut-on vraiment y croire ?
1. Le monde de Harry

_Dis-moi les voix, les envies qui te mènent  
Dis-moi les vents, les courants qui t'entraînent  
Les idées fixes et les clous qui te rivent  
En quelles errances, immobiles dérives  
Dis-moi les songes qui frappent à ta porte  
Les illusions, les diables qui t'emportent  
Vers quel ailleurs, mirage sans angoisse  
Sans temps perdu, sans seconde qui passe  
A quoi tu penses quand revient le soir ?  
Tes quatre murs renferment quels espoirs ?_

o

_Ton autre chemin (Goldman)_

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

------------------------------

**COMME UN FEU SECRET**

------------------------------

o

o

o

**PARTIE I : VESTIGES.**

o

o

o

_ A force d'aller de l'avant, il parvint au point où le brouillard de la fusillade devenait transparent._

_ Si bien que les tirailleurs de la ligne rangés et à l'affût derrière leur levée de pavés, et les tirailleurs de la banlieue massés à l'angle de la rue, se montrèrent soudainement quelque chose qui remuait dans la fumée._

_ Au moment où Gavroche débarrassait de ses cartouches un sergent gisant près d'une borne, une balle frappa le cadavre._

_ "fichtre !" fit Gavroche. "Voilà qu'on me tue mes morts."_

_ Une deuxième balle fit étinceler le pavé à côté de lui. Une troisième renversa son panier. Gavroche regarda, et vit que ça venait de la banlieue._

_ Il se dressa tout droit, debout, les cheveux au vent, les mains sur les hanches, l'œil fixé sur les gardes nationaux qui tiraient, et il chanta._

o

_ Victor Hugo, Les misérables._

o

o

o

**1. Le monde de Harry.**

o

o

Assis à même le sol brûlant, le dos collé à son lit, Harry Potter écoutait les bruits de la nuit.

Certains soirs, ce n'étaient que les murmures mystérieux des oiseaux étranges et de toutes les drôles de

créatures des ténèbres. Mais cette nuit-là était une _autre_ nuit.

Ce soir, les ruelles étaient sombres, plus sombres encore que d'habitude, et désertes. Tous les avaient senti venir, et tous étaient rentré se cacher. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait se cacher nulle part, ils vous trouvaient toujours ; on ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce serait _quelqu'un d'autre_.

Ce soir, il entendait les flammes, les flammes et les cris. Il entendait la peur et la douleur, dehors. Ca avait toujours été dehors jusqu'à présent ; mais un jour, un jour ce serait ici, là, chez eux, et tout serait fini. Il avait entendu sa mère le dire à Rémus.

Malgré la chaleur, il avait ramené sa vieille couverture sur sa tête, serrant convulsivement les pans du tissu rugueux contre son ventre. Dehors, la foudre s'abattait, et lui priait pour que ce ne soit pas sur la tête de son ami Ron Weasley ou de la petite Emily, ni même de la vieille Mme Milson qui était pourtant si laide.

Un nouveau cri s'éleva dans les ténèbres et il plongea son visage entre ses genoux, se forçant à imaginer qu'il était ailleurs, quelque part où l'on ne criait pas, quelque part où il ne faisait jamais nuit et où son père l'emmenait se promener dans le parc tout les week-ends.

Après de longues minutes, le vacarme s'apaisa lentement. Dehors quelque part, un nuage vert flottait sans doutes dans le ciel. Le nuage de la mort. Et les monstres ricanants aux invisibles visages s'éloignaient d'un pas souverain, leur sinistre tâche achevée.

Le calme était revenu. Demain, quand les gens oseraient enfin sortir de chez eux et que l'on saurait "sur qui c'était tombé cette fois" il y aurait d'autres cris, des cris et des larmes. Mais, pour l'instant, les monstres s'effaçaient et le silence reprenait ses droits sur les ténèbres.

Tremblant, Harry écarta doucement la couverture, essuya ses yeux humides avec son poing et se leva. Ses pieds nus sur le parquet, il traversa silencieusement la grande pièce mansardée, et sortit par la petite trappe.

En bas, il fit un arrêt devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, tendant l'oreille, cherchant l'habituel bruit des sanglots qui suivaient généralement ce genre d'attaques. Mais rien. Même pleurer, elle ne pouvait plus, ces derniers temps.

o

o

o

Avant même de pénétrer dans la pièce que sa mère appelait salle de vie - parce qu'elle leur servait à la fois de cuisine, de salon et de salle à manger - Harry sut que Jude serait là.

Jude le savait toujours, quand son grand frère ne dormait pas, tout comme il savait toujours quand il était malheureux. Alors, il l'attendait dans la cuisine, parce qu'il avait peur du grenier, et il l'écoutait pleurer, posant l'une de ses petites mains chaudes sur son front, pour l'apaiser.

Jude, lui, ne pleurait jamais. Et il ne parlait à personne d'autre qu'à Harry : même à maman, il ne disait jamais rien. Leur mère ne se formalisait jamais de ce silence, elle avait expliqué à Harry qu'à cause de ce qui était arrivé deux ans auparavant, il était resté très choqué.

Mais avec Harry, Jude ne semblait pas choqué. Il lui parlait souvent comme s'ils avaient tous deux ressenti la même chose. Peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas, comment savoir ?

Et Jude était bien là, quand il entra. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un vieux short déchiré, il semblait tout petit perché sur sa chaise ; ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas le sol.

Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Harry.

"Je t'ai servi un verre de lait," lui dit-il "je me suis dit que tu en aurais envie."

Harry prit le verre en silence, remerciant d'un sourire le petit garçon. Il avala une gorgée, le liquide frais et doux apaisa sa gorge douloureuse.

Il se disait parfois que son petit frère avait la faculté de lire dans ses pensées. Tout comme leur mère, _avant_. D'ailleurs, Jude ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère, il avait le même visage aux traits doux et purs, le même sourire lumineux. Mais c'était Harry qui avait hérité de ses grands yeux verts, ceux de Jude étaient sombres, presque noirs.

"Est ce qu'ils t'ont réveillé ?" demanda t'il finalement.

Jude acquiesça gravement.

"C'est sans doutes pour ça qu'ils viennent toujours la nuit." soupira Harry "Ils savent qu'on les attend et qu'on les craint. Ils doivent se dire qu'on aura encore plus peur."

Il se pencha par dessus la table, scrutant la nuit par la petite fenêtre.

"C'était les Emmerson." murmura Jude, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Harry sursauta, les Emmerson ?

"Comment tu le sais ?"

Jude haussa les épaules et Harry se tourna vers lui.

Sans doutes qu'il le savait de la même façon qu'il avait su que Harry descendrait ce soir. Comme il ne parlait pas, les gens qui les connaissaient disaient souvent que Jude était idiot ; mais Harry, lui, entendait souvent son frère parler de choses dont la plupart des enfants de cinq ans, et même parfois les adultes, ignoraient tout.

Sans doutes valait-il mieux qu'il se taise, finalement, sinon on ne l'aurait pas crû idiot ; on l'aurait crû fou.

Jude redressa brusquement la tête et Harry rencontra son regard sombre.

"Maman arrive, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jude hocha la tête.

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir la silhouette de Lily apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle contourna la table et alla déposer un baiser dans les boucles cuivrées de Jude, effleurant l'épaule de Harry au passage. Les deux garçons lui renvoyèrent des sourires un peu tremblants et Jude, redevenu silencieux, lui tendit un verre de lait.

"Merci, mon ange." lui dit Lily.

Harry les observait, réalisant, la gorge nouée, que sa mère semblait encore plus pâle dans cette pénombre blafarde.

"Harry chéri, tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ?"

Docile, il s'installa sur l'une des chaises, aussi près d'elle que possible. Elle reposa son verre sur la table et les entoura de ses bras frêles.

"Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ?" murmura Lily.

Jude acquiesça avec enthousiasme tandis que Harry, oubliant pour un temps qu'il venait d'avoir onze ans, enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Le soleil se levait à peine et l'air gris sentait la poussière. Plusieurs morceaux de parchemin serrés dans son poing et son petit frère sur ses talons, Harry contournait lentement ce qu'il restait de la maison des Emmerson.

Le nuage vert était toujours là, au dessus de la maison, il aurait suffi que Harry fasse un pas de plus pour se retrouver sous les sinistres volutes. La maison était morte, restes d'une coquille désormais vide, qui n'abriterait jamais plus que des fantômes.

Jude attrapa la main libre de Harry.

"La dame venait d'avoir un bébé." murmura t'il.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Une petite fille qui s'appelait Julia."

Harry sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Sans un mot, il tira sur la main de son frère et tous deux regagnèrent le chemin de terre, s'éloignant des ruines.

Le large sentier rejoignait le village de Pré-au-lard, serpentant entre les petites maisons. Certaines d'entre elles étaient en bon état : celles-là même qui restaient inhabitées, les maisons-leurres ; toutes les autres semblaient à l'abandon, le lierre envahissait les vieux murs de briques et les volets pendaient tristement. Dérisoires tentatives des riverains pour détourner l'attention des mangemorts.

Plus haut, derrière eux, le château de Poudlard les dominait du sommet de la petite colline, rayonnant d'obscurité et de mystère, entouré de son éternel brouillard sombre. Plusieurs fois les mangemorts avaient tenté de reprendre cette forteresse, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu passer les grilles, pas depuis la Chute. A ce qu'on racontait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, personne n'aurait songé à s'y réfugier : les créatures qui peuplaient l'endroit étaient, disait-on, plus terrifiantes que le pire des mangemorts.

Le cœur du village n'était guère animé. Les quelques passants-ombres que croisèrent les deux enfants remontaient d'un pas de somnambule en direction de la maison détruite des Emmerson. L'établissement des _Trois balais_, la seule auberge qui restait ouverte jusqu'au couvre-feu, était vide et les longues ruelles bordées de boutiques poussiéreuses étaient désertes.

Pourtant, quand Harry se glissa le long des balcons de pierre, il entendit des voix qui venaient de l'épicerie. Quelqu'un criait à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui semblait très fâché.

"Mais enfin, pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous avez l'intention de nous laisser crever de faim ?"

Prenant appui sur le montant de bois, Harry enjamba la rambarde d'un bond souple. Jude se glissa en dessous.

"Ne dites pas n'importe quoi." répondit une voix calme "Mais vous n'êtes pas seul ici, il y a des femmes et des enfants qui ont faim, le ravitaillement est de plus en plus…"

La vieille Mme Milson aux cheveux gris se tut en apercevant les deux enfants devant le comptoir. L'homme qui lui faisait face se retourna, il avait des joues très rouges et un regard plein de colère. A côté de lui, une autre femme, qui examinait les journaux, ne daigna pas lever les yeux.

"Vous avez vos cartes ?" s'enquit Mme Milson d'un ton morne.

Harry brandit les morceaux de parchemins.

"Parfait," soupira t'elle "servez-vous."

Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur Harry une seconde de plus, puis revint sur Mme Milson.

"Alors les gosses ont droit à tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ça ?"

Mme Milson se raidit.

"Vous savez bien que non ! Il n'y a personne ici qui puisse obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Si vous avez utilisé toutes vos cartes, c'est votre problème, vous êtes adulte, vous devez savoir -"

"Mais j'ai du fric !" coupa l'homme "Je peux vous payer ! Ne me dîtes pas que ces mioches peuvent le faire ?"

Les joues de Mme Milson devinrent aussi rouges que celles de l'homme, et Harry recula prudemment, tirant Jude par l'épaule. Il l'entraîna vers l'un des présentoirs du fond, où reposaient quelques illustrés, tous vieux de plusieurs années.

"Tu n'as qu'à rester là pendant que je fais les courses." souffla t'il "Tu peux les regarder, je crois que si tu fais bien attention, Mme Milson ne te dira rien."

Jude hocha la tête et posa respectueusement sa paume sur l'une des couvertures colorées. Harry s'éloigna, observant du coin de l'œil sa tête aux cheveux bouclés.

Il fit rapidement le tour des rayonnages, le magasin n'était pas bien grand. Il ne prit presque que de la nourriture, les directives de sa mère fermement ancrées dans sa mémoire. _Ne prends rien d'inutile !_ Les boîtes métallique étaient lourdes dans ses bras _Ne prends rien qui puisse se perdre !_ il avait oublié le panier à la maison.

Il ne cessait de compter et de recompter, vérifiant les produits et les cartes. C'était la première fois que Lily l'envoyait faire les courses. Elle disait toujours qu'un enfant, même aussi brillant que l'était Harry, ne pouvait pas penser à tout, qu'il pouvait être distrait. En fait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'envoyer Harry à sa place. Mais encore, elle semblait faire de plus en plus de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, ces derniers temps.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il ajouta quelques fruits à ses commission, puis revint vers les albums, où il avait laissé Jude.

"Hé, regarde ça, c'est le môme de Lily Potter !"

"Cette femme qui est malade ?"

Harry s'immobilisa devant les légumes. L'homme aux yeux sombres et la femme qui l'accompagnait avaient abandonné le comptoir de Mme Milson et se penchaient maintenant sur Jude, parlant à voix haute comme s'il avait été sourd.

"Ouais, c'est bien le petit attardé. Si c'est pas malheureux, un gosse de résistant qui nous vole nos rations !"

Jude qui ne répondait pas, ses petits poings crispés sous les manches de son tee-shirt trop grand, Jude qui ne _pouvait_ pas répondre. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il reposa brutalement les boîtes sur l'étagère la plus proche, le métal heurta l'établis avec un _clang ! _sonore.

"Fichez-lui la paix !"

"Et lui, c'est sûrement son frère." grogna l'homme "Dis donc, gamin, on ne t'a pas appris la politesse ?"

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler comme ça !" répliqua Harry.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, à toi ? Et puis si ça se trouve, il ne comprend même pas ce qu'on dit."

"Bien sûr, qu'il comprend !" siffla Harry.

L'homme fit quelques pas en sa direction, ses poings lourds formant deux masses rondes, ses joues encore plus rouge.

"Et après ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache quel genre d'ordure était son père ?"

"Mon père n'a rien fait de mal !" s'écria Harry.

"Tu te fous de moi ? Foutus résistants ! Ce sont ces oiseaux de malheur qui ont attiré la misère chez nous ! Il n'a rien fait de mal, qu'il me dit… Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait de bien, hein ? A part abandonner ses enfants et attirer les ténèbres sur sa femme, dis-moi, gamin ?"

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute si maman est malade !" rugit Harry, surtout, _surtout_ ne pas mettre cette idée dans la tête de Jude "Il s'est battu pour nous délivrer ! Lui au moins il a fait quelque chose, vous, vous avez trop la trouille !"

La grosse patte de l'homme s'abattit sur son épaule, agrippant le tissu de son tee-shirt, l'attirant à lui, le regard étrangement brillant. Quelques boîtes échappèrent à Harry.

"Victor…" souffla la femme, l'air inquiet.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Sale petite peste, sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parles ? Je ne me laisserais pas traiter de froussard par un foutu rejeton de résistant !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?" lança soudain la voix de Mme Milson.

Elle contourna le rayonnage et poussa un soupir las en découvrant la scène.

"Victor, lâchez ce petit ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous en prendre à un gosse ?"

"Il mériterait pourtant une bonne raclée…" grogna l'homme, pressant plus fort l'épaule de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un gémissement de douleur.

"Victor !" implora la femme.

A regret, l'homme recula, ses pupilles sombres vrillant les yeux de Harry qui soutint son regard.

"Viens…" souffla t'il à la femme "Autant se tirer d'ici, il n'en sortira rien de bon."

Et il repartit vers la porte, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Harry les regarda disparaître, figé. Ce fut le regard interrogateur de Mme Milson qui le ramena sur terre. Rapidement, il rassembla les articles qu'il avait laissés tomber, Jude l'aida en silence.

Mme Milson ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'elle vérifiait les boîtes et recomptait les morceaux de parchemins. Ce ne fut que lorsque le tout fut fermement calé dans les bras de Harry qu'elle prit la parole.

"Ce type n'est pas pire qu'un autre, tu sais… Ce n'était pas très malin, ce que tu as fait là, mon gars." son regard s'arrêta sur Jude "Mais je te comprends, va, et j'aurais sans doute fait pareil."

Elle se pencha et plongea la main sous le comptoir.

"J'ignore ce que tu penses de ton père, Harry," reprit-elle "mais je suis sûre que lui serait fier de toi."

Et, sans sourire, elle glissa dans la main de Jude une poignée de dragées colorées.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Le coeur de ceux qui croient

**Merci pour les reviews !**

C'est vrai, ça motive pour commencer. Pour ceux qui ont mentionné « les marches de poussière », sachez que le chapitre 11 avance, mais je bloque un petit peu, désolée.

**SamaraXX** : merci. Lily n'est pas « folle », tu sais. Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais elle a toute sa tête. Quant à James… mystère.

**Zag** : contente que Jude te plaise.

Merci aussi à **Sarah** **Black**, **Leila** et **Onarluca**.

o

o

o

PARTIE I : VESTIGES.

o

o

o

**2. Le cœur de ceux-qui-croient.**

o

o

"_A l'attaaaaque !_"

Le cri perça le lourd silence du matin. Harry, au coude à coude avec son ami Ron, se rua avec les autres. En formations serrées, leurs talons claquant dans la poussière, les deux lignes fonçaient l'une vers l'autre.

Les enfants jouaient à la guerre.

Jouaient, parce qu'on s'en relevait toujours, malgré les plaies et les bosses ; jouaient, parce que la guerre, la vraie, était loin, bien loin d'ici.

Harry percuta de plein fouet Drago Malfoy et les deux garçons s'effondrèrent dans la poussière. Malfoy se releva aussitôt, un rictus sur le visage et Harry l'imita.

Mais malgré leur jeune âge, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait un jeu. Parce que les mots qu'ils criaient, parce que la haine qui les opposait, tout cela était bel et bien réel.

D'un côté, il y avait les fils de résistants, ceux qu'on regardait avec crainte et colère, parce qu'un père ou un frère s'était relevé et avait attiré les foudres du mal sur le village. Mais de l'autre, il y avait bien pire. Il y avait ceux que l'on appelait les "rejetons des ténèbres", "rejetons" avait un jour expliqué Rémus à Harry, c'est parce qu'on n'osait même pas dire "enfants". Leurs histoires étaient toutes semblables ; un père mangemort, qui meurt des mains des résistants, parfois même de celles des siens, abandonnant aux forces des ténèbres une mère et des enfants terrifiés, qui finissent par venir chercher refuge.

Harry essuya de son poing le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre, sans quitter Drago du regard. Ce n'était pas si difficile, avec lui. Les deux garçons étaient taillés à peu près sur le même modèle : pas très grands, des bras maigres et des cheveux trop longs. Mais Drago, comme Harry, et contrairement à d'autres même plus vieux, se redressait à chaque fois, inlassablement, refusant de s'avouer vaincu.

Au fond, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas si différents. Car la rage qui les unissait prenait sa source au même point ; face à tous ceux qui détournaient le regard en faisant mine de ne pas les voir, face aux autres enfants qui s'éloignaient en les apercevant. C'était la colère d'être toujours l'_autre_, celui qui n'a rien à faire là, qui vient apporter le malheur au honnêtes gens, la colère d'être quelque part un peu trop vivant pour leur monde.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ron qui lançait son poing dans la figure de Terry Twain, un peu plus loin, Conan Treps, qui du haut de ses quatorze ans était leur chef, se ruait sur l'imposant Gregory Doyle.

Ils se battaient toujours avec leurs poings, tous. Un jour, Harry avait entendu Conan dire qu'avec une baguette il aurait pu tous les réduire en poussière, "les transformer en rien", il avait dit. Mais Harry en doutait. Car en ce temps, rares étaient les enfants qui maîtrisaient la magie. L'enseigner avait été formellement interdit par l'Ordre des ténèbres dix ans plus tôt, et certains adultes chuchotaient encore cette histoire, ce drame qui avait marqué la fin de l'école de Poudlard.

Bien des années plus tôt, quand Pré-au-Lard était encore un refuge, nombre de soldats et de résistants s'y arrêtaient. Et ils apportaient toujours quelque chose. Quelque chose de magique, en général, le plus souvent des baguettes. Elles étaient conservées en secret dans l'église et confiées aux garçons qui atteignaient leur dix-septième année, ceux qui souhaitaient partir se battre. Mais cette pratique avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps, étouffée par de nouvelles lois et de nouvelles défaites. Le père de Harry avait été l'un des derniers à revenir, le jour de la naissance de Jude. Et il ne restait plus que Lily pour croire qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Alors c'était à mains nues qu'ils se faisaient mal. Au début, le "jeu" avait se déroulait sur la grande place, juste devant l'église, à grand renfort de hurlements. Et Harry courait avec les autres en guettant du coin de l'œil Jude assis sur le muret, qui ne participait jamais au combats mais surveillait la scène, ses grands yeux sombres concentrés sur son frère. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué les regards pleins de peur et de colère que leurs coups et leurs cris faisaient naître. Il avait fallu que Mme Milson se dresse sur les marches de l'église et les tance vertement, criant que leur comportement était indigne d'eux, de leurs familles et de leur village. Elle avait hurler si longtemps que Jude sur son mur était devenu très pâle et Harry avait redressé la tête, indigné. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout, la vieille, et en plus elle faisait peur à Jude.

Mais un voix contre son oreille, une voix profonde et sage, l'avait retenu.

"Il faut les comprendre, tu sais. Vous leur lancez au visage tout ce qu'ils cherchent à oublier."

C'était un vieil homme, grand, à la longue barbe blanche. Il semblait tout droit sorti des histoires que racontait parfois Lily.

"La guerre ?" demanda alors Harry, la surprise passée.

Et le vieil homme avait hoché la tête, une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux bleus.

"Mais ils doivent bien le savoir, qu'il y a la guerre !"

"Les grandes personnes ont parfois une façon bien étrange de voir les choses." avait-il répliqué en désignant Mme Milson.

Et Harry l'avait observée, un peu moins sûr de lui.

"Ne sois donc pas si pressé, jeune Harry, tu les affronteras bien assez tôt."

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix si basse que Harry n'était même pas sûr de les avoir entendus. Mais quand il se retourna, le vieil homme avait disparu.

o

o

o

Harry lança son poing en avant, de toutes ses forces. Il atteignit Drago à l'épaule, mais celui-ci rattrapa son poignet et tira de toutes ses forces, pour le déséquilibrer. Se sentant tomber, Harry frappa la cheville de son adversaire, pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Et, juste avait de s'effondrer de nouveau dans la poussière, il croisa le regard de Jude, tranquillement assis à la lisière de la forêt.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Tu as toujours les herbes, Jude ?"

Le petit garçon releva la nez du cercle de petits cailloux dont il s'entourait suivant un motif de son invention, et tendit les petits sacs de toile à son frère.

"C'est bien." sourit Harry "Tu viens ? Il faut y aller."

Jude sélectionna soigneusement deux cailloux blancs dans le cercle et les glissa dans la main de Harry, avant de se lever.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Il faut que tu les garde, ils sont magiques."

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, enfouissant les petites pierres dans sa poche, et les deux enfants s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière eux le cercle de Jude.

o

o

o

"Harry… Harry ! Jude ! Hé, attendez !"

Harry se retourna et aperçut Ron Weasley qui les rejoignait au pas de course, manquant de trébucher sur les racines. Derrière lui, on distinguait la silhouette de sa petite sœur Ginny qui le suivait d'un pas plus tranquille.

"Tu vas encore voir ce drôle de type ?" haleta t'il un fois parvenu à leur hauteur.

Il s'était moins bien tiré de la bataille que Harry, sa lèvre tuméfiée saignait encore et un bleu s'étalait sur son front.

En guise de réponse, Harry agita les trois sacs bruns sous son nez.

"Il faut qu'on se dépêche." ajouta t'il en attrapant la main de Jude.

"Attends, je t'accompagne, il faut que je te parle d'un truc."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Charlie a reçu une lettre, ce matin." annonça Ginny, qui venait de les rejoindre, avant que son frère n'ait pu répondre.

Jude ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Une lettre ?" répéta Harry, stupéfait.

"Oui." confirma fièrement Ron alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue principale. "Mais il refuse de nous en parler, comme tout le reste. Il dit qu'on est trop jeunes pour comprendre."

Harry acquiesça pour lui-même. Etre trop jeune pour comprendre, il connaissait. Son père lui avait fait la même réponse quand, âgé de cinq ans à peine, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il devait repartir alors que maman attendait un bébé. Plus tard, il avait été trop jeune pour comprendre aussi quand on lui avait dit que son ami Mark ne reviendrait plus, et aujourd'hui, il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce drame qui avait plongé Jude dans le silence, et la maladie de sa mère.

"Mais on l'a vue, la lettre." glissa Ginny "Elle était sur la table quand on est arrivés hier après-midi, on ne l'a pas ouverte, mais on a vu l'enveloppe. Une enveloppe très bizarre."

"Bizarre comment ?"

"Il y avait un oiseau dessus." expliqua Ron "Un oiseau très étrange, dessiné dans une flamme."

Puis il baissa la voix, même si c'était inutile, car les rues étaient désertes.

"On pense que ça a un rapport avec… Tu sais, ce qu'il se passe… Dehors."

"Mais c'est impossible !" souffla Harry "Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe, dehors ! Tu crois que Charlie est en contact avec quelqu'un ? "

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

La plupart des enfants du village n'avaient en général plus qu'une mère, une tante, ou même un grand-père, dans le cas de Neville Londubat, un garçon que sa famille avait caché pendant des années dans des caves parce qu'ils le croyaient Cracmol. Ron et Ginny, eux, ils avaient Charlie, leur grand frère.

Charlie qui disait parfois, avec un rire un peu forcé, qu'il était "passé à côté de la guerre", en effet, lorsque les derniers sorciers avaient quitté Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre les bataille, Charlie n'était âgé que de seize ans. Quand, l'année suivante, il avait été interdit de partir, beaucoup de femmes avaient soufflé à sa mère que ce devait "être un soulagement", mais pour Charlie, qui avait vu partir pour ne plus revenir son père puis son frère aîné, ça n'avait pas été un soulagement du tout.

Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, il y avait eu les rafles, dans lesquelles il avait vu disparaître sa mère et deux de ses petits frères, des jumeaux, en même temps que Mark et sa famille, le vieux monsieur Milson, et bien d'autres. Alors il était resté, pour s'occuper de Ron et de Ginny.

"J'ai peur pour lui des fois." murmura Ginny en secouant ses tresses "Il dit toujours qu'il voudrait se battre et qu'il le fera quand Dumbledore reviendra. J'ai peur qu'on finisse par l'entendre. Les gens ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, ils pourraient parler…"

"Sans compter qu'il se fait des illusions, si tu veux mon avis, Dumbledore, il n'est pas près de revenir dans le coin, si jamais il est toujours en vie."

Harry haussa les épaules, ça, c'était une histoire avec laquelle il n'était pas très familier, contrairement à ses deux amis, qui avaient grandi au rythme des récits de leurs frères aînés.

"En tous cas," conclut Ginny "tu aurais du le voir, quand il a reçut cette lettre, on aurait dit qu'elle allait changer le monde."

o

o

o

"C'était un phœnix." souffla Jude alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

Il s'était sensiblement rapproché de son frère. Harry savait que l'endroit lui faisait peur.

"Un quoi ?"

"Un phœnix. Sur la lettre de Charlie. Tu sais, l'oiseau dans les flammes."

"Comment tu le sais ?" s'enquit Harry en écartant le lourd rideau noir.

Il avait renoncé à s'étonner vraiment des choses étranges que disait son frère depuis un bon moment déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question.

"C'est maman qui me l'a dit. Dans une histoire, une histoire qui parlait du Grand Château, je crois."

"De Poudlard ?"

"Je crois, je ne me souviens plus très bien."

Ils avaient atteint le petit salon. Harry se pencha par dessus les étagères de bois sombre et tira sur une fine cordelette qui pendait tout près de la porte.

"Pourquoi maman te parlerait-elle de ça ? Tu es bien trop petit…"

Jude haussa les épaules.

"Des fois elle dit des choses sans vraiment y penser. Comme je ne parle pas, elle se dit peut-être que c'est comme si je n'entendais pas toujours…"

"Maman ne penserait jamais ça !" se récria Harry.

Jude ne répondit pas. D'un petit mouvement de la tête, il indiqua la silhouette silencieuse qui se dissimulait dans l'ombre.

"Bonjour, Potter." souffla une voix glacée.

o

o

o

Harry sentit Jude reculer un peu plus contre lui. Se forçant à garder un visage impassible, il fit un pas en avant.

"Bonjour, monsieur Rogue."

Les yeux sombres l'étudièrent un moment, sans bienveillance aucune. Comme pour l'homme dans l'épicerie de Mme Milson, Harry se força à soutenir son regard, jusqu'à sentir ses propres yeux le brûler.

Rogue ne cillait jamais.

"Eh bien, gamin, j'attends ! Tu as ce que je veux ?"

Harry lui tendit les sacs. L'homme ouvrit le premier et étudia un moment son contenu, laissant les petites pousses vertes glisser entre ses doigts maigres.

"Cordeline d'eau douce… Chantre gris… Et Grappes de Siniacs. Parfait."

Il releva la tête, son regard rencontrant de nouveau celui de Harry.

"Où trouves-tu donc tout ça, Potter ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, et Rogue eut un rire sinistre.

"Sans doute Rémus Lupin…" murmura t'il "Un loup-garou… Il connaît sans doutes un tas de combine pas très honnêtes…"

Jude crispa les poings, Harry fit un bond en avant.

"Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça, espèce de…"

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Aussi vif qu'un serpent, Rogue l'avait attrapé et coincé contre l'étagère, l'une de ses mains glacées enserrant son bras, l'autre son cou.

"Espèce de quoi, Potter ?" s'enquit-il froidement.

"Eh bien ?"

Harry resta silencieux.

"Bien comme ton père. Tu devrais faire attention à tes manières, mon garçon, que se passerait-il si je décidait de parler à… Certaines personnes… De la condition de ton ami, hein ?"

"Vous ne le ferez pas." affirma Harry d'un voix un peu tremblante.

Rogue relâcha son bras, et il se dégagea d'une secousse. Jude fixait toujours Rogue, le regard plein de colère.

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

Avec des gestes calmes et précis, Rogue sépara les herbes dans différents bocaux.

"Parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils sachent que vous êtes là."

Rogue continua son manège, le visage impassible.

"Tu es peut-être moins stupide que lui, finalement."

Il vida le dernier sac, puis les rendit à Harry.

"Je peux l'avoir, maintenant ?"

Rogue attrapa un grand flacon sur l'étagère du haut, et le lui tendit.

"Il faudra que tu me le rapporte, celui-là, je commence à en manquer."

Prudent, Harry déboucha précautionneusement le flacon, et respira le liquide. Ayant reconnut l'odeur caractéristique de la potion, il acquiesça.

"Je vous le ramènerais. Et, pour la prochaine fois… Il m'en faudra un peu plus."

"Son état s'est aggravé ?" s'enquit Rogue d'une voix neutre.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ça.

"Ca fait moins d'effets qu'avant."

Rogue hocha la tête et se retourna vers ses précieux bocaux, indifférent au sort du reste du monde.

"Tu connais mes tarifs, petit." laissa t'il tomber.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"C'est vous, les garçons ?" lança Rémus depuis la cuisine.

Sans répondre, Harry déverrouilla la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Jude. Il s'attendait à quoi, une bande de mangemorts ?

Les deux enfants le rejoignirent. Harry posa avec précaution le flacon sur la table.

"Rogue n'a pas fait d'histoires ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Non, pas vraiment."

Rémus acquiesça, repoussant les parchemins étalés devant lui. Jude grimpa sur ses genoux.

"Tu as faim, Harry ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Comment va maman ? Je sais qu'Amanda devait venir la voir, ce matin."

Rémus poussa un soupir.

"Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, Harry. Elle dit que ça ne ressemble à…"

"…à aucune maladie qu'elle connaît." acheva Harry à sa place.

Jude appuya son front contre l'épaule de Rémus, son pouce dans sa bouche. Harry crispa les poings sous la table.

"Elles finiront par trouver, Harry." Rémus tenta de le rassurer "Elles la guériront, tu verras."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Je sais, moi, ce qui pourrait la guérir."

Rémus se raidit.

"Il n'en est pas question, Harry, et tu le sais très bien."

"Mais ça pourrait la guérir !" insista Harry "Tu ne veux pas qu'elle guérisse, toi ?"

Rémus se leva, déposant Jude sur le sol.

"Je te l'ai dit cent fois, Harry : pas de magie. Sers-toi d'une baguette dans cette maison et l'Ordre des ténèbres est sur toi en moins d'une heure. Tu veux vraiment qu'il t'emmène ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Jude baissa la tête.

"Et tu veux qu'ils emmène Jude ?"

"Je le cacherais !" répliqua t'il, véhément. « Tu penses bien que je ne laisserais pas prendre Jude ! »

"On ne peut pas se cacher !" coupa Rémus "Ils vous retrouvent toujours. Et de toutes façons ni toi ni moi ne connaissons un sort capable de la guérir."

"Je suis sûr que Rogue en connaît." contra Harry.

"Rogue ? Parce que tu crois qu'il…" il s'interrompit brusquement.

Jude releva le nez.

"Qu'il quoi ?" fit Harry.

Rémus lui fit signe de se taire.

"Restez là." souffla t'il.

Il traversa la pièce, regagnant l'entrée.

"Tu as entendu quelqu'un, toi ?" demanda Harry à Jude.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

En silence, Harry traversa à son tour la cuisine et coula un œil dans le couloir.

"Je voudrais voir Lily Evans, Lupin."

Narcissa Malfoy. Il aurait reconnu cette voix glaciale entre mille. Elle regardait Rémus en fronçant le nez, comme s'il avait dégagé une odeur pestilentielle.

"C'est Lily Potter." rectifia Rémus.

La grimace s'accentua.

"Peu importe. Qu'elle vienne me parler."

"C'est impossible." trancha Rémus "Elle ne se sent pas bien, aujourd'hui."

"Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je me fiche qu'elle se sente mal, il faut que je lui parle."

"Foutez la paix à ma mère !" lança Harry avant que Rémus n'ait pu répondre.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui. Narcissa le détailla de haut en bas, la mine dégoûté.

"C'est toi qui t'es battu avec Drago, ce matin ?"

"Il l'avait bien cherché." répliqua Harry d'un ton farouche.

"Si tu le dis." laissa t'elle tomber.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rémus.

"Laissez-moi passer, Lupin."

Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Rémus bloquait toujours l'entrée.

"Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera John, et vous le savez."

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

"Je le recevrais." répondit froidement Rémus.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes, Rémus. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut faire."

Mais si Rémus était inquiet, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lily est souffrante, et qu'elle ne peut recevoir personne, alors je vous prierais…"

Il se baissa un peu pour être à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux.

"D'aller au diable. Après tout, c'est bien de là que vous venez, non ?"

Elle ne parut même pas relever la pique. Elle se contenta de leur jeter un regard méprisant, à lui et à Harry, avant de s'arrêter sur Jude, qui avait rejoint Harry dans le couloir.

"Si c'est pas malheureux, cette pauvre femme… Un mari qui abandonne sa famille et un fils attardé…"

"Il n'est pas attardé, espèce de…" rugit Harry.

"Disparaissez !" coupa Rémus, d'un ton glacial "Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette maison, de toutes façons."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je voulais juste éviter que ça ne tourne mal. Mais si vous le prenez comme ça…"

Et, fière et hautaine malgré son châle déchiré, elle descendit les marches et reprit le chemin qui menait au village.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Les flammes crépitaient faiblement dans l'air sec. Drago contemplait le misérable feu d'un œil morne. Le soir tombait à peine et l'air chaud du mois d'août lui brûlait la gorge. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas de devant les flammes, tournant le dos au reste du campement.

Derrière lui, John Cécrops faisait les cent pas. Il le sentait aller et venir sans fin. Le mouvement lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais jamais il n'aurait osé faire de remarque. Cécrops n'était pas quelqu'un face à qui on élevait la voix impunément. Il l'était l'un des chefs du cercle du village, le conseil chargé de répartir les rations et de faire respecter les lois de l'Ordre des Ténèbres, pour préserver le village des rafles.

Cécrops avait quelque chose qui faisait froid dans le dos à Drago. Peut-être était-ce dans son sourire glacial, où dans l'inquiétante lueur qu'on voyait toujours dans ses yeux de serpent.

De nouveaux pas se firent entendre, plus calmes ceux-là. Toujours calme. Drago ne se retourna pas pour elle non plus, mais il l'avait reconnue tout de suite.

Sa mère.

"Alors, tu l'as ?" lui lança Cécrops en guise de bonjour.

"Non."

Drago sentit Cécrops se crisper.

"Quoi, tu n'es même pas capable de…"

"Non." coupa t'elle froidement.

Drago réprima un ricanement. Pour s'engueuler avec elle, il fallait vraiment le vouloir. Cécrops faisait son possible pour parler à mots couverts, mais Drago savait en partie de quoi il s'agissait. Du moins de qui : Lily Potter, la mère de ce petit crétin de Harry Potter. Quand à ce qu'ils lui voulaient, mystère.

"Il va falloir que j'y aille, alors." siffla Cécrops.

Au ton de sa voix, il était difficile de savoir si cette idée l'ennuyait ou si, au contraire, elle le réjouissait.

"Elle est malade, John." murmura Narcissa.

Quoi, de la compassion ? Probablement pas, sa mère en était incapable.

"Et alors ?" répliqua Cécrops.

"Si elle ne l'a pas, elle n'aura probablement pas la force de le récupérer."

Récupérer quoi ?

Drago sentit Cécrops sourire dans l'ombre.

"Elle, sûrement pas, mais les gamins probablement ; et l'aîné est un petit peu trop malin à mon goût. Bien comme son père, tiens."

"Ca reste un gosse, John, il ne représente aucun risque."

Drago sentit le mouvement mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un coup entre les omoplates l'expédia le visage contre terre, juste à côté des flammes. Cécrops laissa échapper un rire froid.

_Salaud !_

"Aucun risque ? Demande donc à ce petit rat d'égouts s'il ne s'est pas pris une trempe, ce matin."

"Laisse Drago tranquille !" siffla t'elle "Tu aurais pu le blesser !"

_Aurait pu ?_

"Comme tu voudras." répliqua Cécrops.

Il attrapa Drago par les épaules et le remit sur ses pieds avec un sourire moqueur.

"Et laisse tomber, pour Lily Potter, je m'en occupe." ajouta t'il avant de s'éloigner.

Ils le suivirent tous les deux du regard, elle avec un air de froide indifférence, et Drago les yeux brûlants de rage.

"Il t'a fait mal ?" s'enquit elle, s'adressant à lui pour la première fois de la soirée.

"Non." mentit Drago.

Elle l'étudia un bref moment.

"Tant mieux. Et à l'avenir, évite de te trouver sur son chemin, ça vaut mieux pour toi."

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna à son tour, imperturbable.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Le vent dans les cendres

**Aux reviewers :**

**Onarluca** : Yaoï ? non, je ne crois pas.

**SamaraXX** : Oui, Harry aura un rôle important (Eh, c'est quand même le personnage principal). Quand à Lucius, il est mort, bien pour ça que Drago et sa mère ont atterri à Pré au Lard.

**Théalie** : les âges sont donnés dans le premier chapitre. Harry a tout juste onze ans (donc Drago et Ron également) et Jude en a cinq.

**Zag** : contente que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup.

Merci aussi à **Leila** et **Black**-**sun**.

o

o

PARTIE I : VESTIGES.

o

o

o

**3. Le vent dans les cendres.**

o

o

Aussi silencieux que l'Aube qui se levait derrière les arbres, Harry parcourait d'un pas lent la ligne irisée d'or et d'argent qui marquait la lisière de la forêt. Selon les instructions de Rémus, ça ne devait plus être très loin.

"Si ce sont les cœurs de feu que tu cherches, tu n'en trouveras pas par ici."

Surpris, il se retourna d'un bond.

Personne.

"Qui est là ?" lança t'il en direction des arbres.

Un frémissement parcourut les buissons derrière lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, le couteau émoussé de Lily pointé devant lui.

"Je ne te veux aucun mal, mon garçon."

"Alors, montrez-vous !" répliqua Harry.

Ce n'était sûrement pas un mangemort, mais peut-être était-ce une farce de Drago Malfoy et sa clique, ou même une expédition punitive bien plus sérieuse, menée par des adultes en manque d'action.

"Tu sais que si tu continues tout droit vers le nord…" reprit la voix.

Une forme émergea des buissons, lentement, avec une certaine majesté.

"Tu arrives dans la Forêt Interdite, celle de Poudlard." acheva t'il.

L'homme n'était pas du village, ou du moins ce n'était pas quelqu'un que Harry connaissait. Peut-être un clandestin ? Mais Harry avait du mal à l'imaginer terré dans une petite bicoque sordide, comme Rogue.

Il était grand et richement vêtu. Sa longue barbe blanche et l'aura de sagesse qui émanait de lui suggéraient un grand âge, pourtant il semblait dégager une force et une puissance que Harry n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

Et il le reconnut. C'était l'étranger qu'il avait vu sur la place de l'église quelques mois auparavant, le jour où Mme Milson les avait vertement réprimandés devant tout le village. Il n'était pas près d'oublier ce jour-là.

Harry abaissa machinalement son pauvre couteau.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" souffla t'il.

L'homme secoua lentement la tête.

"Je crains que ça n'ait guère plus d'importance, aujourd'hui." soupira t'il.

Ce n'était pas une vraie réponse, ça, mais Harry n'insista pas, réfléchissant à son étrange remarque.

"Vous connaissez Poudlard ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ça ait jamais été possible de connaître vraiment Poudlard. Je pourrais peut-être dire que je suis celui qui en a vu le plus, mais je crois que certains gamins que j'ai connu m'égalent largement dans ce domaine."

"Que vous avez connu… Vous voulez dire, quand c'était encore une école ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez vu la Chute, alors ?" risqua Harry.

Et l'homme acquiesça de nouveau, le regard emprunt d'une soudaine tristesse.

"Hélas oui, je l'ai vue. Et je te souhaite de ne jamais en voir autant, jeune Harry."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Vous savez comment je m'appelle ?"

L'étranger eut un bref sourire.

"Je sais pas mal de choses. J'en ai oublié certaines, après tout je suis très vieux," ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil. "mais je me souviens de ton nom."

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par cette réponse. Avant ce matin-là, sur la place de l'église, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme.

"Ils sont pour Rogue, les cœurs de feu, non ? En échange d'une potion de vigueur."

"Comment…"

"Tu te fais avoir, petit, cette potion n'est pas si compliquée, il devrait te l'échanger contre bien moins."

Le regard bleu l'étudia un moment.

"Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, n'est ce pas ?" Il se pencha en avant "Je crois que je peux t'offrir mon aide, Harry. Et je crois aussi que toi, tu pourrais m'aider."

Harry recula, raffermissant sa prise sur le couteau.

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous devez vous tromper de personne."

L'homme leva une main, rassurant.

"Allons, n'aie crainte, petit…"

"Oh, je n'ai pas peur." répliqua Harry d'un ton farouche. "Mais vous… Vous devriez. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers, les gens d'ici." ajouta t'il, espérant l'inquiéter.

Mais l'homme ne parut pas impressionné. Il avait même l'air amusé.

"Je ne suis pas un étranger, Harry." Il eut un léger rire "Non, sûrement pas ici."

Et il disparut.

Harry resta un moment stupéfait, incapable de dire si l'homme s'était contenté de s'enfoncer dans les buissons ou s'il avait bel et bien utilisé la magie.

Et si c'était le cas, Harry aurait mille fois mieux fait de filer, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du buisson devant lequel l'étrange personnage s'était tenu.

Là où, quelque minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait que de l'herbe sèche, Harry reconnut les petites corolles rouges caractéristiques des pousses de cœur de feu.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Rémus, qu'est ce que tu sais de la Chute de Poudlard ? »

« La Chute ? », répéta Rémus, visiblement étonné pas la question. « Je sais ce que tout le monde sait, Dumbledore a décidé de braver les traités sur l'enseignement magique de 1982 et de ne pas fermer l'école. L'ordre des Ténèbres le lui a fait payer. »

« Je sais, ça. », répliqua Harry. « Mais maintenant, à Poudlard, il y a quoi ? Ron raconte que des créatures terrifiantes vivent là-bas. »

Rémus se laissa tomber sur la chaise, le front plissé.

« J'ai été élève à Poudlard, tu sais ? Avec tes parents. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que cet endroit… Possède sa propre magie. Une magie qui avait toujours soutenu le bien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais le jour de la Chute… »

« Les mangemorts ont réussit à passer, je sais. Mais je crois que la puissance qu'ils ont utilisé ce jour-là – quelle qu'elle soit – a activé une partie de cette magie, réveillant… Toutes sortes de choses. »

Il croisa le regard de Harry et eut un sourire en coin.

« Les mangemorts n'ont pas fait long feu là-bas, mon grand. »

Harry acquiesça. Ca, il le savait.

« Mais pourquoi t'y intéresser maintenant, tu as entendu quelque chose ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais juste… Ce serait possible que quelqu'un qui ait survécu se trouve ici, à Pré au Lard ? »

« Bien sûr, il y a Charlie Weasley, qui avait treize ans en 82. Son frère Bill, la jeune Elanor, Michael Gorgone et d'autres, ceux qui sont partis se battre. »

« Non, je pensais à… D'autres personnes. Des adultes, des gens qui auraient été… »

« Professeurs, par exemple ? Oui, il reste quelqu'un. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu vas me parler de Dumbledore… »

Rémus lui lança un regard en biais.

« Non, j'allais parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tu connais. »

« Qui ça ? »

Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait vu la Chute ? Sûrement pas, il le saurait.

« Qui, Rémus ? », pressa t'il.

« Mais Rogue, Harry. Je veux parler de Rogue. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Hé, Drago ! »

Les mains dans ses poches, il réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Ignorant le garçon qui courrait derrière lui, il poursuivit son chemin en direction du campement.

Derrière lui, Vincent Gorgone accéléra l'allure.

« Hé attends ! »

Il parvint enfin à sa hauteur, tout essoufflé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, à la fin ? », siffla Drago.

« C'est mon frère, Michael… », haleta l'enfant. « Il a un message pour Cécrops, il dit que c'est important. »

Drago se raidit.

« Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

« Hé bien je me suis dit… Comme c'est ton… Enfin je veux dire comme il… », Vincent se dandina sur ses jambes, hésitant.

« Comme il se tape ma mère ? », compléta Drago avec un calme trompeur.

« C'est pas ça… », bégaya le petit garçon. « Mais il me fiche la trouille, à moi. »

« Cécrops ? »

Rien d'étonnant à cela, après tout. Vincent était le plus jeune des frères Gorgone, il ne devait même pas avoir huit ans et semblait à peine plus grand que le frère débile de Potter.

« Cécrops n'est pas au camp, de toutes façons. Il est au conseil, à la mairie. », laissa tomber Drago. « Vas lui porter ton papier, si c'est si important. »

Vincent pâlit.

« T'es dingue ! On va me tuer si je vais là-bas. »

« Alors brûle-le. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ! »

« Donne-lui, toi. Il te fera rien, je suis sûr. »

_Tu parles !_ songea Drago. Cécrops n'avait jamais eu plus de considération pour lui qu'il n'en avait pour les autres.

« Pas question ! », gronda t'il. « C'est ton frère, tes histoires. Tu te démerde. »

Et il repartit vers le campement.

« Drago attends ! », s'écria Vincent en courant pour rester à sa hauteur. « Ils me laisseront même pas entrer, à la mairie. Michael a dit, c'est _vraiment_ important. Il me fera la peau, si je l'apporte pas. »

« Vraiment important ? », répéta Drago en s'immobilisant.

Il étudia un moment le visage suppliant de Vincent Gorgone, plissant les yeux.

« D'accord. », dit-il lentement. « Je veux bien t'accompagner. Mais à une condition. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« On avait dit trois sacs, gamin ! »

Rogue considéra d'un regard froid l'unique sac de toile que Harry avait déposé sur la table.

« J'avais une condition, Potter, et une seule. Tu me paies ce que je demande, au moment où je le demande. Pas de crédit, ce n'est pas mon style. »

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'un crédit ? », répliqua Harry sans baisser les yeux.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par son assurance.

« Alors tu as peut-être besoin d'apprendre à compter… »

Il ouvrit néanmoins le sac et renversa son contenu sur plan de travail. Les corolles rouges et jaunes s'éparpillèrent sur le bois et Rogue releva la tête, visiblement décontenancé.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est assez pour la potion ? »

En guise de réponse, Rogue attrapa le flacon sur la première étagère et la posa sur le bureau, à côté des fleurs.

Harry glissa le flacon dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, contournant l'étagère poussiéreuse.

« Potter ! », le rappela Rogue.

Harry s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette longiligne de Rogue se déplier dans l'ombre. Vu d'ici, l'homme ressemblait à une immense araignée.

« Tu pourrais m'en avoir d'autre ? »

« Peut-être, mais il y a peu de chances. », répondit sincèrement Harry.

« Où les as-tu eus ? Ca ne se trouve pas dans les bois, ça, pas en une telle quantité. Même le loup garou ne peut pas réussir un tour pareil. »

Harry hésita un moment.

« Quelqu'un les a… Trouvés pour moi. »

« Qui ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Un étranger ? », s'enquit Rogue.

« Non. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui… De quelqu'un qui a vu la Chute. »

Rogue se figea. Sa main, doucement, retomba sur le plan de travail, comme s'il avait brusquement perdu toute force.

« C'est impossible… », souffla t'il.

Il se redressa lentement, et son regard vrilla les pupilles de Harry.

« Comment était-il ? »

Harry décrivit sommairement le drôle de personnage, et le visage de Rogue perdit encore sa couleur. Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Harry crispa les poings dans ses poches, cherchant _comment_ poser la question.

« Qui était-ce ? », lâcha t'il finalement.

Rogue le regarda de nouveau.

« Je crois… Je crois que tu as trouvé un fantôme, Potter. »

o

o

o

La main de Harry tremblait toujours autours du frêle flacon de verre quand il déboucha sous le porche. Il n'eut que le temps de reculer dans l'ombre lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Drago Malfoy qui remontait la rue en direction de la mairie d'un pas décidé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et émergea de nouveau. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas sous le soleil d'été qu'une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Il y a quoi, par là ? »

D'un geste rapide, il dissimula le flacon sous son tee-shirt, avant de se tourner. Face à lui se tenait l'un des gosses du campement, la figure toute sale et les cheveux en bataille.

« Tu es qui, toi ? », fit Harry.

« Vincent Gorgone. D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Curieux, il coula un regard derrière Harry, en direction du couloir de pierres. Harry le considéra un moment, inquiet, puis haussa les épaules.

« Pas tes affaires. », laissa t'il tomber avant de s'éloigner.

Vincent le suivit du regard un moment, intrigué, puis partit en courant rejoindre Drago, sa missive toujours serrée dans son poing.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver l'endroit. Il connaissait cette partie de la forêt comme sa poche, pour l'avoir parcourue des dizaines de fois en compagnie de Rémus.

C'était juste là, tout près de la plaine, à quelques pas d'un grand sapin.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », appela t'il d'une voix peu assurée.

« Par ici, mon garçon. »

Harry contourna l'arbre. Sur le sol, les épines mortes faisaient un tapis couleur de cuivre, qui craquait sous ses pas.

L'homme était assis sur une épaisse racine, sa longue robe colorée s'étalant autours de lui comme si l'étoffe avait été liquide.

« Je me doutais que tu finirais par revenir. »

Harry s'assis en face de lui, en tailleurs à même le sol. Quelques épines mordirent dans ses mollets nus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda t'il.

L'autre sourit.

« Oh, j'imagine que tu as du mener ta petite enquête à ce sujet. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Rogue prétend que vous êtes un fantôme. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment tord. Mais je suis un fantôme qui peut t'être d'une grande aide. »

« Vous avez déjà dit ça, mais comment pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

L'homme se leva dans un bruissement soyeux. Il secoua doucement le bas de sa robe pour en faire tomber les épines.

« Ta mère, Harry. La maladie qui la ronge… Ce n'est pas une maladie _normale_. »

« C'est un mal magique. », souffla Harry.

Le regard bleu, vif comme celui d'un aigle, du vieil homme se posa sur lui, l'étudia un moment.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Harry détourna le regard, hésitant. Cette histoire, ni lui ni Lily – et encore moins Jude - ne l'avait raconté, à personne.

« Il y a eu une attaque, il y a deux ans. Chez nous. Quelque chose… Un sort… A touché ma mère. »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent.

« Des mangemorts ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. On ne voyait pas leurs visages mais… Ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Je crois qu'ils venaient du campement. »

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent.

« Je l'ignorais… », murmura t'il.

Il se baissa, face à Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur.

« Il est plus que temps d'agir, tu sais. Harry, il existe un moyen de sauver ta mère. C'est dangereux, mais c'est possible. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la Cour des Pierres. Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans la grande salle, vaguement inquiétant. Vincent se rapprocha de lui et – réflexe né de l'angoisse que lui inspirait l'endroit – glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le contact, chaud et étranger, était presque dérangeant et Drago écarta vivement l'importun.

La réunion du conseil était terminée, et il ne restait plus dans la pièce qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et Cécrops lui-même.

Le deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est interdit de se balader par ici ? », siffla Cécrops.

Son regard glacé s'insinua dans celui de Drago, comme s'il cherchait à deviner quelles dangereuses pensées il pouvait bien dissimuler.

Drago donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Vincent, qui restait figé sur place, la précieuse missive chiffonnée dans son poing.

« J'ai… J'ai un message. », bégaya l'enfant. « Un message de Michael. C'est important. »

Il tendit le papier, coulant un regard inquiet en direction de Drago. Cécrops s'en empara. Drago étudia soigneusement le visage de marbre alors qu'il dépliait le message. Mais Cécrops ne laissa rien paraître, ni étonnement, ni peur, alors qu'il découvrait l'inquiétante nouvelle.

Puis il crispa le poing d'un geste sec et le papier disparut au creux de sa large paume. Son regard retomba sur Drago, hautain, méprisant.

« Tu es encore là, toi ? Dégagez, les mômes. Vous n'êtes pas invités. »

o

o

o

Partir, partir… Partir… 

Harry remonta la longue allée de sable en courant, ses poumons douloureux. Lorsque, aux confins de son champ de vision, apparut la petite maison de bois, si familière, il sentit un soulagement absurde l'envahir.

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête. L'histoire, plus stupide encore que toutes celles qu'on lui avait racontées, ne le quittait pas.

Il existe un moyen… Il existe quelque chose… 

Les mots avaient quelque chose d'entêtant, obsédant, même.

Personne, depuis près de dix ans… 

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, tremblant presque. Si il se concentrait assez fort, sûrement, il oublierait les mots, il oublierait l'homme et son histoire et n'y penserait plus.

« Jude ? »

Le petit garçon n'était nulle part en vue.

« Maman ? »

Le silence, toujours.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Par ici, Harry. », fit finalement la voix de Rémus.

Harry contourna la vielle table et quitta la pièce de vie. La silhouette de Rémus était visible de l'autre côté du couloir, tout près, réalisa t'il avec un sursaut d'effroi, de la chambre de sa mère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », souffla t'il en le rejoignant.

Silencieux comme un chat, Jude contourna Rémus et se glissa près de lui. Harry le sentit trembler.

« Lily s'est évanouie. », répondit finalement Rémus. « Amanda est auprès d'elle. »

Il est plus que temps d'agir, tu sais… 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, pourtant Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Se glacer puis tomber, lourd comme une pierre.

_Poudlard… Au cœur du château, il y a quelque chose._

Et pour la première la question, aiguë et obsédante, qui ne le quitterait plus, naquit dans son esprit.

_Quelque chose de puissant._

« Rémus ? Rémus, est ce qu'elle va mourir ? »

Rémus l'observa un moment, l'air très triste, puis détourna les yeux.

Harry laissa retomber son front contre le mur.

_Plus que temps… Plus que temps d'agir._

« D'accord. », souffla t'il, pour personne en particulier « D'accord, j'irais. »

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Les larmes des enfants 1ére partie

**Black**-**sun** : je n'y avait pas pensé… Une gorgone est une créature mythologique dont l'aspect et le pouvoir correspondait bien à la personnalité de Michael Gorgone (qu'on verra plus tard), et j'ai appelé son petit frère Vincent parce que c'est le premier prénom qui m'est passé par la tête.

**Zag** : Poudlard, pas encore. Mais il va finir par y atterrir.

**Lady** **Lyanna** : Tu risque de ne pas aimer la fin de ce chapitre là non plus…

**Théalie** : Ce que le vieil homme a dit à Harry c'était les passages en italique. Quand à qui il est… J'imagine que tout le monde a comprit. Et non, Rémus ne l'a pas entendu. Il aurait sûrement réagit, sinon.

**Alienor** : Merci beaucoup !

**SamaraXX** : merci à toi aussi.

Merci aussi à **Onarluca** (artemis), **Leila** et **Ryatt**.

o

o

o

**PARTIE II : LE SILLAGE DES TENEBRES.**

o

o

o

_La barricade tremblait ; lui, il chantait. Ce n'était pas un enfant, ce n'était pas un homme ; c'était un étrange gamin fée. On eût le nain invulnérable de la mêlée. Les balles courraient après lui, il était plus leste qu'elles. Il jouait on ne sait quel effrayant jeu de cache-cache avec la mort ; chaque fois que la face camarde du spectre s'approchait, le gamin lui donnait une pichenette._

o

_ Victor Hugo, Les Misérables._

o

o

o

**4.Les larmes des enfants.**

1ère partie.

o

o

_Il te faudra partir…_

Ce n'était pas vraiment partir, résonna Harry debout au seuil de la chambre de sa mère, c'était partir pour revenir, partir pour sauver sa mère, pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur.

Une pensée soudaine le figea : était ce que son père avait pensé ou ressentit, quand il était parti cinq ans plus tôt ? Et la fois d'avant ? Et celle d'avant ?

En silence dans le couloir, Harry jura aux murs gris qu'il reviendrait. Puis il entra dans la chambre pour affronter la première épreuve, et sûrement pas la plus facile : dire au revoir.

Elle semblait si fragile dans le grand lit, petite et pâle comme un enfant souffrant. A pas de loup, il s'approcha de l'oreiller.

"Maman ?"

Les lèvres de Lily remuèrent légèrement dans son sommeil. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.

"Maman ?"

Lily esquissa un sourire il le lui rendit, un peu hésitant.

"J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, Harry."

Sa main glissa le long du drap, effleurant les doigts de son fils.

"Je rêvais de toi."

Il se pencha en avant et appuya son front contre le sien. Il était frais et le contact était agréable, après toutes ses inquiétudes.

"Et toi, tu étais là aussi ?"

"Bien sûr, mon ange, je suis toujours là.", elle ferma les yeux. "Je te regardais, et toi, tu étais heureux. Tu étais heureux parce que tu avais accomplit quelque chose de fantastique."

"Et… Qu'est ce que c'était ?" souffla t'il.

Lily eut un petit rire, léger, plein de tendresse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

"Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire, mon chéri. Moi, je ne sais pas."

Il prit sa main et la serra dans les siennes. Fort.

"Je ne sais pas non plus…", souffla-t-il. "Mais bientôt je te raconterais."

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je vais te sauver, maman. Je vais trouver, et je te guérirais."

"Si quelqu'un peut le faire, mon chéri, c'est bien toi.", murmura-t-elle d'un ton un peu lointain en effleurant sa joue.

"Et je reviendrais, je reviendrais très bientôt."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Harry ?"

Il prit une courte inspiration, ne cherchant même pas à retenir ses larmes. Il fallait juste lui expliquer.

"Il existe un endroit… Je sais où aller, je crois, pour trouver de quoi te guérir. C'est compliqué, mais je peux y arriver."

Elle se redressa légèrement, effrayée.

"Non Harry, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller…"

"Si !", pressa-t-il. "Si je peux, je peux y arriver, je te le jure…"

Mais elle secoua la tête, éperdue.

"Non, non il ne faut pas. C'est trop dangereux, bien trop dangereux…"

"Maman, tu ne comprends pas, il le faut… Il le faut ou bien… Ou bien tu vas mourir.", acheva-t-il piteusement.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, comme si elle le découvrait brusquement ou comme si elle cherchait à graver se traits dans sa mémoire.

"Tu veux aller _là-bas_, n'est ce pas ? Tu veux que je te laisse partir ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Mais tu seras tout seul… Sans moi, ni Rémus… Des gens pourraient te faire du mal, Harry ! Et tu veux t'en aller ? "

Il acquiesça encore.

"Et Jude ?"

_Et les enfants… Dis, James, est ce que tu penses à tes enfants ? Que vont-ils devenir ? Jude n'est qu'un bébé, et Harry est encore si petit…_

"Rémus… Rémus est là. Et je fais ça… Pour Jude aussi."

_Pour eux, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Pour que tout aille bien de nouveau, Lily._

"Alors dis-moi, Harry…", ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. "Pourquoi serait-ce à toi d'y aller ?"

Il ferma les yeux, serrant plus fort encore sa main glacée. Quand il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là, bien réelle.

"Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.", répondit-il calmement.

Et il avait raison.

Elle acquiesça, lentement, les lèvres tremblantes.

"Tu veux aller là-bas.", répéta-t-elle. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu reviendras ?"

"Oui."

"Alors… Alors vas-y. Vas t'en. Où tu veux, si tu y crois… Si tu y crois assez fort, vas-y."

"D'accord maman…", murmura-t-il, comme si ça avait été elle, et non lui, qui en avait fait la demande. "D'accord, j'y vais."

Lily gardait les yeux clos, sans doutes par peur de le voir disparaître, de garder pour le restant de sa vie l'image de son dos qui s'éloignait.

"Emporte tout ce que tu veux.", poursuivit-elle. "La nourriture, les couvertures, prends tout, on se débrouillera. Mais, Harry…"

"Quoi ?"

"Ne vas pas… Ne vas pas dire au revoir à Jude, s'il te plaît. Ne vas pas voir ton petit frère."

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, pourtant il était sûr qu'elle le voyait.

"D'accord.", souffla-t-il. "D'accord."

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front pâle.

"Je reviendrais.", promit-il une dernière fois.

Elle acquiesça, sans répondre.

"Je… Je t'aime.", bégaya-t-il.

Alors elle rouvrit les yeux.

"Reviens. Contente-toi de revenir, rapporte tout ce que tu veux, mais reviens. Et s'ils te font du mal…", ses yeux se brouillèrent. "S'ils te font du mal, je les retrouverais."

"Au revoir.", dit-il tout bas.

Et il s'éloigna. Il quitta la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il marqua une pause devant la porte du réduit qui servait de chambre à Jude. Pendant de longues secondes il fixa le panneau de bois sombre, étudiant les bosses et les fissures, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, comme une carte de route.

Puis, les poings sur les yeux, il se détourna et repartit en courant vers la chambre mansardée.

o

o

o

Il récupéra le vieux sac à dos de cuir, coincé entre son lit et le mur, qui avait jadis appartenu à son père. Il le secoua pour faire partir la poussière, puis tira un moment sur les lanières et les coutures pour en tester la solidité. Mais il finit par abandonner : de toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'autre sac, alors il faudrait bien que celui-ci fasse l'affaire.

Il y glissa quelque vêtements, sa vieille couverture qui ne prenait pas trop de place, un gros morceau de savon et les deux cailloux blancs que Jude lui avait donné trois jours plus tôt. Puis il descendit dans la pièce de vie et y prit quelques de conserve - des légumes qui lui semblaient le moins mauvais à déguster froids - du pain et du jambon. Il y ajouta une boîte d'allumettes et le couteau de Lily.

Et là, il hésita. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'une autre chose. Qu'il restait encore quelque chose à emporter. Une _dernière _chose.

_Papa lui avait dit… Quand il avait six ans…_

Il posa le sac sur la table et contourna le four à pas de loup, comme s'il craignait qu'un œil - un œil sinistre auquel rien n'échappait - ne fut braqué sur lui.

_Rappelle-toi bien, Harry_

La lourde planche était toujours appuyée contre le mur, comme depuis de nombreuses années. Il la poussa - elle était bien trop lourde pour qu'il tente de la soulever. Avec ses mains, d'abord, puis quand il se fut enfoncé trois échardes dans les doigts il utilisa son épaule.

_Il ne faut s'en servir qu'en dernier recours_

La planche coulissa lentement, en grinçant horriblement sur le plancher, et révéla une petit pièce ronde, dans laquelle trônait un unique meuble, un secrétaire.

_Parce que ce sera ta dernière chance_.

o

o

o

_Papa avait dit… Quand il avait six ans…_

_Harry descendit les marches avec précautions, pour ne pas réveiller sa mère, qui s'était endormie d'épuisement, et le petit frère nouveau-né, qui sommeillait dans le vieux berceau de Harry qu'on avait installé dans la chambre._

_"Papa ?"_

_Du couloir il n'apercevait personne, dans la cuisine. Son père était là depuis trois jours - il était arrivé la veille de la naissance du petit frère - et Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à sa présence._

_"Par ici, Harry."_

_La voix venait bien de la cuisine. Le petit garçon contourna la table en silence._

_"Papa ?"_

_Il aperçut l'ouverture, dans le mur. La planche qui - du plus loin qu'il se souvenait - avait toujours été appuyée contre la pierre avait été posée au sol, sur le planché de bois._

_L'ouverture découvrait une petite pièce qui ne comportait qu'un seul meuble, un petit meuble bas. Son père était assis là et tenait quelque chose dans ses mains._

_Harry s'approcha à petits pas, et son père lui sourit. Un sourire qui ramena plein de vieux souvenirs, des souvenirs de sa toute première enfance, quand pour lui tout allait bien, et quand la présence de son père à la maison n'avait rien de surprenant._

_Son cœur se gonfla soudain d'une tendresse presque étrangère, et il rendit le sourire. Tout va bien, avait dit sa maman, tout va bien tant que papa est là._

_Son père s'accroupit devant lui, de manière à ce que leurs regards se trouvent à hauteurs égales, comme s'ils avaient fait la même taille._

_"Comment va t'on l'appeler, ce petit frère ?" murmura-t-il sans perdre son sourire._

_Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Cette question-là, ce n'était pas la sienne_

_"Ta maman veut l'appeler Jude. C'est un peu étrange, non ?"_

_Un peu étrange peut-être, songea Harry, mais joli tout de même. Et puis le bébé lui-même avait un air un peu étrange, avec ses grands yeux sombres, sa peau transparente et ses joues fragiles._

_"Qu'est ce que c'est, ça ?" demanda Harry en désignant l'objet dans les mains de son père._

_Le visage de son père redevint sérieux. Il étudia Harry un moment, avec la même nuance dans le regard que Mme Milson le jour où il avait proposer de porter les listes à la mairie._

_"Ca, c'est quelque chose dont il faudra que je te parle, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire maintenant."_

_"Parce que je suis trop petit ?" s'enquit Harry._

_Après tout ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, il entendait ça souvent._

_"Ouais." Soupira James._

_Malgré tout, il ouvrit le petit coffret qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Retenant son souffle, Harry se pencha un peu plus, son front effleurant le menton de son père._

_Dans le petit écrin, il y avait un morceau de bois. Un bâton fin et élégant, qui brillait d'un éclat chaud dans la faible lumière. Il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange et d'attirant et Harry, du haut de ses six ans, sentit qu'il voyait là quelque chose d'extraordinaire, même s'il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard ce dont il s'agissait réellement._

_Il leva les yeux vers James, interrogateur._

_"Petit bonhomme…" soupira son père, et Harry sourit - c'était un surnom qu'il aimait bien, un surnom qui lui rappelait des rayons de soleils, des arbres majestueux et des balançoires de bois. "Je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est, tu comprendras plus tard, tout seul, et alors tu sauras à quel point ça peut être dangereux. Et souviens-toi, Harry, il ne faudra pas y toucher avant ce jour-là, tu comprends ?"_

_Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il acquiesça néanmoins._

_"Et même alors, il ne faudra l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, seulement si c'est ta dernière chance."_

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_"Mais alors…" murmura-t-il, hésitant. "Alors si c'est si grave, pourquoi tu me le montre ?"_

_James referma l'écrin doucement._

_"Parce que c'est pour toi, petit bonhomme, parce que ça t'appartient. Pas tout de suite, mais quand tu en auras besoin."_

_Harry hésita longtemps avant de poser la question, il savait que la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'il voulait._

_"Et toi, ce jour-là, tu seras où ?"_

_Et son père n'essaya même pas de mentir._

_"Je ne sais pas, peut-être loin."_

_Il attira Harry contre lui, et le petit garçon respira son odeur contre son cou, un odeur différente de celle de sa mère, et qui rappelait un peu la forêt, à la fois rassurante et pleine de secrets._

_"Dis," souffla James. "Il te plaît ce nom ? Jude ?"_

_Harry fit oui de la tête contre son épaule, et James retrouva son sourire._

_"Alors c'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler, d'acc ?"_

o

o

o

Harry ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le petit écrin, il était évident que personne n'y avait touché depuis que son père l'avait caché là. Sa mère et Rémus ignoraient probablement son existence.

Il le glissa dans la poche sur le côté du sac et resserra la lanière de cuir.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, alors que, aux prix de gros efforts, il avait replacé la planche de bois, qu'il entendit des pas.

_J'aurais du le prévoir…_

Il se retourna. Jude, pieds nus au seuil de la pièce de vie, fixait d'un regard incrédule le vieux sac de cuir qui trônait sur la table.

"Ca," souffla-t-il en le désignant d'un doigt tremblant. "ça veut dire que tu t'en vas ?"

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis au moins trois bonnes heures, et dehors la nuit palpitait de cette impatience qu'elle avait parfois, quand l'angoisse figeait l'air et quand des souffles étrangers voyaient le jours, oppressants, presque rageurs.

C'était l'une de _ces_ nuits, John Cécrops le savait, on le prévenait toujours.

Il était assis dans la grande salle de la mairie, celle qu'on appelait la Cour des pierres, à cause des douze piliers de pierre blanche du haut desquels des loups de marbre le fixaient, l'unique chandelle jetant un éclat glacé à leurs regards.

Il était assis à même le sol, malgré le froid qui lui saisissait les cuisses a travers le tissu léger de son pantalon. Le contraste avec l'air chaud et crépitant était presque agréable.

Il ignorait qui ce serait, mais peu importait. Ca ne tomberait pas sur le camp, de ça il était certain. Il y avait là-bas bien trop de "potentiels" pour qu'ils ne prennent le risque de s'y attaquer. Mais ce qui pourrait être ennuyeux, ce serait que la maison de Lily Potter soit attaquée. C'était tout à fait possible, Lily était en sursis depuis bien trop longtemps ; et son entêtement avait beau être un sérieux problème, la maladie finirait sans doutes par affaiblir sa volonté.

Et il y avait toujours les deux gamins.

Que l'aîné soit réduit en cendres ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, non, celui-là était plutôt un problème, il semblait aussi obstiné que sa mère et paraissait bien trop indépendant pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité. L'autre, par contre…

Plus jeune et plus fragile, certainement beaucoup plus influençable. Et s'il était, comme le prétendait ce petit loqueteux de Drago, stupide au point d'être incapable de parler, il ne serait pas bien difficile de le manipuler.

Oui, décida t'il, si Lily résistait trop longtemps, ou si elle _survivait_ trop longtemps, il la tuerait, et utiliserait l'enfant. Harry Potter ne pourrait pas grand chose pour l'en empêcher, s'il était assez fou pour essayer. Il était peut-être de taille à foutre des peignées à Drago, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Parfait, soit Lily, soit le gosse.

Enfin, songea t'il en se tournant vers les fenêtres ouvertes sur la nuit, c'était si les Potter n'étaient pas les cibles, ce soir.

L'air bruissait autours de lui. Un frémissement confus, électrique, qui s'élevait de partout.

Crécrops souffla la chandelle.

_Et c'est parti !_

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

La nuit se referma sur eux, entêtante et toute-puissante. Harry sentit la main de Jude frémir dans la sienne. L'air était chaud et les lanières du sac laissaient une drôle de sensation contre ses épaules.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait hors de chez lui passée la tombée de la nuit. Il brisait là - et Jude également, par la force des choses - l'ultime interdit.

"Harry…", souffla Jude. "Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"On va voir Ron.", répondit Harry. "Et ensuite, je te ramène à la maison. Tu ne devrais même pas être avec moi en ce moment."

"Mais après," s'entêta Jude. "Après tu vas faire quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu vas voir Ron en pleine nuit ?"

"Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on me voit."

"Qu'on te voit faire quoi ?" insista-t-il, la voix tremblante. "Où tu vas aller ?"

Harry retint sa respiration. Ca n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait planifié les choses. Il était simplement censé dire au revoir à Lily ; laisser un mot pour Rémus, expliquant tout ce qu'il était possible d'expliquer ; prévenir Ron, parce qu'il était quand même son meilleur ami ; puis s'évanouir dans la nuit, et - si tout se passait comme prévu - revenir avec ce qui pourrait sauver sa mère.

Il n'y avait, réalisa t'il, aucune place dans son scénario pour Jude.

"On y est."

Il passa le vieux mur de pierres, entraînant Jude derrière lui. Le petite cabane se dressait devant eux, elle penchait légèrement vers le sud, comme ces arbres à l'abris des mur qui cherchent à échapper aux ombres. Elle était tout en bois, et le minuscule jardin était envahit par des herbes folles que nul n'avait jamais prit la peine de couper.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait chez Ron ?", souffla Jude.

"Il faut que je lui parle, viens."

Ils traversèrent le jardinet et contournèrent la maison, l'un derrière l'autre.

La porte-fenêtre de la chambre que Ron partageait avec sa petite sœur ne fermait plus depuis bien longtemps. Dans un coin le bois vermoulu s'effritait sous la main. Harry tira doucement le volet, qui céda dans un faible grincement.

« Ron ? »

Il se glissa dans la pièce à pas de loup. La chambre était longue et étroite, un peu comme un couloir. Le lit de Ron faisait un masse sombre de l'autre côté, près de la porte.

Contournant en silence le lit de Ginny, Harry s'approcha de son ami.

« Ron… », souffla-t-il en secouant son épaule.

Ron poussa un grognement et se tourna vers le mur.

« Harry… », murmura Jude qui l'avait rejoint.

Harry se pencha vers Ron et le secoua plus fort.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose de bizarre… », fit Jude.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe… », grogna Ron.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fronça les sourcils en distinguant la silhouette penchée sur lui dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il se redressa brusquement, clignant des yeux.

« Harry ? Et Jude… »

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Maintenant ? Mais… Et le couvre-feu ? Bon sang, si jamais on vous a vu… »

« Ron c'est urgent. Il fallait que je te prévienne. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention à Jude pendant quelques temps. Malfoy pourrait avoir envie d'en profiter… »

« D'en profiter ? », répéta Ron sans comprendre. « Mais de quoi ? »

Harry sentit Jude tirer doucement sur sa manche. Il se tourna vers lui, le petit garçon semblait étrangement pâle.

« Quoi ? », articula Harry en le regardant.

« Et d'où sors-tu ce sac ? », poursuivit Ron. « Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais te le dire. », répondit Harry. « Mais tu dois me promettre de… »

« Harry ? »

Harry et Ron se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Seul Jude garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

Ginny se redressa lentement dans l'ombre.

« C'est bien toi que j'ai entendu ? », murmura-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici en pleine nuit ? »

« Il fallait que je parle à Ron. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le choix, je… »

Jude tira de nouveau sur son bras, plus violemment, cette fois.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin ? », grogna Harry.

« Chut ! Ecoutez… », souffla Ron.

Le bruit était léger, il semblait lointain. C'était comme un souffle, le son du vent comme amplifié par un écho.

Le bruit d'une tempête qui approchait.

« On dirait… », murmura Ginny.

« Un orage. », souffla Harry.

« C'est une attaque ! », s'exclama Ron. « Harry tu n'aurais jamais du sortir… »

« La fenêtre… », hoqueta Ginny. « Vous l'avez fermée ? »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il fouilla désespérément dans sa mémoire, avait-il fermé cette foutu porte-fenêtre ?

Jude se rua vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ne le laissez pas s'approcher des vitres ! », rugit Ron, tandis que Harry se levait derrière lui.

Jude tira sur la poignée et le volet se referma dans un claquement.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas par ici… », murmura Ginny en les rejoignant.

Jude s'était figé contre le volet, l'oreille collée contre le bois.

La rafale sembla s'apaiser un peu, dehors. Mais, soudainement, un bruit nouveau se fit entendre. On aurait dit une rumeur, un chuchotis impérieux qui montait du village.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça… », gémit Ginny.

Et le souffle se mua en clameur. De loin en loin, un cri perçait dans le lointain. Harry sentit le bras de Ron trembler près de lui. Jude fit quelques pas en arrière, regardant le volet comme s'il avait été sur le point de prendre feu.

Et, brusquement, la lumière, blafarde, presque verdâtre, envahit la fenêtre. Elle se coula dans les fentes, envahit chaque interstices entre le bois et la pierre, à la façon d'une nuée d'insectes. Tout comme elle avait certainement envahi le village, réalisa Harry.

Et il comprit.

« C'est pas une attaque, les gars… », souffla-t-il.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et il ne put achever.

Ginny se tourna vers lui, son visage pâle et ses yeux écarquillés.

« Ce sont des raffles. »

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Les larmes des enfants 2ème partie

**Aux reviewers :**

**Alieonor** : Un peu plus long cette fois-ci, fait trop chaud pour allumer un ordinateur.

**SamaraXX** : Des rafles, ce sont des enlèvements, ou des « arrestation » (le genre d'arrestations qu'on faisait pendant la seconde guerre mondiale). Poudlard, c'est pour la fin du prochain chapitre, pas le château, mais au moins la forêt.

**Théalie** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimeras autant la suite !

**Bunny** **Anoushka** **Kalika** : sacré pseudo, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de faute. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review.

**Pona** : Merci. Voilà la suite !

Merci aussi à **Onarluca**, **Ielena**, **Leila** et **Black-sun**.

Et sinon, juste par curiosité, est-ce que quelqu'un sait à quoi correspond la colonne « Hits » de la page « Story stats » dans les comptes ?

o

o

PARTIE II :LE SILLAGE DES TENEBRES.

o

o

o

**4.Les larmes des enfants.**

2ème partie.

o

o

Ca commence comme une tempête.

Il y a d'abord un calme, un silence absolu qui s'insinue dans la nuit. Le vent s'éteint, les arbres se figent, chaque âme se tait. Toute lueur de vie semble soufflée comme un bougie mourante.

Mais le silence ne dure qu'un temps.

Parce qu'ensuite la foudre s'abat, et le choc retentit sûrement à des kilomètres à la ronde.

o

o

o

Drago a déjà les yeux grand ouverts quand l'épais pan de toile qui sert de porte à sa tente est brutalement écarté.

Si Vincent Gorgone avait été plus fort, il l'aurait probablement arraché sous le coup de la panique.

Drago se redresse calmement. Il sait déjà ce qu'il se passe, ce que Vincent vient lui annoncer, avant même d'avoir lu la terreur qui obscurcit ses yeux bruns.

Lui n'a pas vraiment peur. Tout juste une légère inquiétude.

Et beaucoup de colère.

« Il sont là Drago. Il faut bouger d'ici tout de suite. C'est pas une attaque ! »

« Je sais. »

Il se met lentement debout, repoussant Vincent qui s'agrippe à son bras.

« Tu comprends pas ! », continue le petit garçon, sa voix montant d'une octave. « C'est pas une attaque, je te dis ! Ils viennent nous prendre. »

« Je sais. », répète Drago, un ton plus haut.

Sans l'entendre, Vincent s'empare de nouveau de son poignet, tirant de toutes ses forces pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

« C'est ta mère qui m'a dit de venir. Il faut aller se réfugier dans la mairie, la plupart des enfants sont déjà… »

« Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! »

Cette fois, Drago le repousse si violemment que Vincent bascule en arrière. Il atterrit comme un pantin sur la paillasse, les yeux arrondis de stupeur, sa crainte momentanément oubliée.

« JE SAIS, tu m'entends ? », rugit Drago. « Je savais déjà qu'ils allaient venir, _je le savais _! »

« Et tu l'as pas dit ? », souffle Vincent.

Lentement, il s'assoit. Puis il tente de se redresser, mais son pied se prend dans les couverture et il retombe, hébété.

Drago l'observe, le regard froid, sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Et comment t'as su ? », demande finalement Vincent.

Il parvient enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds. Drago le jauge de ses yeux gris, vaguement méprisant.

« Le message, espèce de crétin. La lettre de ton frère. C'est lui qui savait. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit si brusquement que Ginny poussa un cri de panique.

« Par ici, et vite. Il ne faut pas rester là ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Charlie Weasley.

« Jude, écarte-toi de cette fenêtre ! »

Le petit garçon obéit, les yeux toujours fixés sur le volet.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda Ginny dans un souffle.

« Il ne faut pas rester là. », répéta Charlie en attrapant sa main.

Il les entraîna dans le couloir, tirant sur le bras de Ginny. Harry sentit la main de Jude se glisser dans la sienne.

Ils traversèrent la minuscule cuisine, jusqu'au cellier, une petite pièce sombre et fraîche, qui dégageait une vague odeur de moisi.

« Passez par le soupirail, et foncez vers la forêt. Là-bas vous ne risquerez rien. »

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? », souffla Ginny.

« Je descends en ville. Des gens auront sûrement besoin d'aide. »

Ginny secoua farouchement la tête.

« On vient avec toi ! », rugit Ron.

« Non. », répliqua Charlie, catégorique. « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et puis vous ne feriez que gêner. »

D'un coup de poing, il fit céder le verrou du soupirail.

« Mais… », commença Ginny.

« Tout ira bien. », l'interrompit Charlie. « Ils ne me verront pas, ne t'en fais pas, va, je saurais les éviter, ils ne sont pas franchement discrets… »

« Et ma mère… », murmura Harry.

Il imagina Lily, toute seule là-haut, trop faible pour quitter la maison en cas d'attaque, et sans doutes folle d'inquiétude pour ses fils.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on s'en prendrait à elle, tu sais… », Charlie hésita un moment. « Elle est malade Harry, elle ne servirait à rien. »

Harry sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. A quoi cela servirait-il, de trouver cette pierre magique, si elle se faisait tuer ou enlever avant même qu'il ne soit parti ?

« Filez, maintenant. », ordonna Charlie. « Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Harry sortit le premier. Le soupirail donnait sur l'arrière du petit jardin à demi-sauvage des Weasley. Tout au fond, le vieux mur s'était effondré. Au delà des pierres éparses on devinait le sentier qui s'éloignait du village.

Jude et Ginny sortirent derrière lui. Ron hésitait en arrière, son regard allant de Charlie au soupirail, indécis.

« Dépêche-toi, Ron. », grogna Charlie. « Si je veux aider les autres, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire ! »

A regret, Ron se glissa à son tour dans l'ouverture.

« Et comment on te retrouvera… _Après_ ? »

« Je viendrais vous chercher. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne quittez pas les bois avant le lever du jour, c'est bien compris ? »

Il regarda Ron, puis Ginny. Tous deux acquiescèrent, la mine sombre.

« Très bien. Alors on se voit plus tard. Tout ira bien. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Drago émergea de la tente, Vincent sur ses talons.

Des cris retentissaient, mais ils semblaient encore lointains. La lumière, par contre, avançait. Un lueur flottante, sinistre, qui enveloppait les fragiles structures de bois et les pans de toile qui ondulaient comme des voiles.

Le campement était désert.

« C'est de ta faute. », souffla Vincent. « Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait faire vite ! »

« Merde, il se sont tous tirés ! », siffla Drago. Il se tourna vers Vincent, moqueur. « Tes frangins sont partis sans toi, ils doivent vraiment t'apprécier ! »

Vincent crispa les poings, son front pâle vira au rouge brique.

« Eh, ta mère aussi, elle s'est barrée. Apparemment, elle s'en foutait de savoir si tu suivais. »

« Petit con. », cracha Drago.

Il fit quelque pas entre les tentes. Les voix se rapprochaient. Pas vraiment des voix, plutôt un clameur sourde, qui montait, chassant la nuit aussi sûrement que ces lueurs fantomatiques.

« Drago ? », souffla Vincent.

Le bruit montait du cœur du village. Drago se demanda brièvement si l'un d'entre _eux_ avait fait disparaître l'horrible Mme Milson, qui tenait l'épicerie.

« Drago, on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

A la mairie. Ils se planquaient dans la mairie. Cécrops avait sans doutes négocié un accord, du genre prenez ce que vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas à ma précieuse Cour des Pierres.

A la mairie.

Il se tourna vers Vincent.

« Autant aller rejoindre la fête. », laissa-t-il tomber.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Bon sang, on n'y voit rien du tout ! », jura Ron en trébuchant pour la troisième fois sur une racine.

« Franchement, je crois que ça vaut mieux. », grinça Harry en désignant le village en contrebas.

La lumière pâle avait envahi les rues, formant un halo au dessus des maisons. On devinaient les silhouettes, noires, qui courraient en tous sens, en proie à une terreur sans nom. Et parmi eux, il y avait Charlie. Et peut-être Rémus ? songea brusquement Harry.

Et Rogue, également.

Et ce fut comme si un flot se libérait. Des dizaines de noms et de visages, qui avaient comme disparu de sa mémoire quelques minutes auparavant, envahissaient son esprit.

La vieille mme Milson, Neville Londubat et son grand-père, Conan Treps et ses sœurs…

« Hé, il y a quelqu'un… »

La voix de Ron le ramena à la réalité avec un sursaut.

« Quelqu'un ? Où ça ? »

Et il les vit. De l'autre côté de la colline, les formes sombres semblaient minuscules.

« Des mangemorts ? », souffla Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne pense pas. », répondit Harry. « Les mangemorts transplanent, en général. Ceux-là se planquent sûrement, comme nous. »

« Espérons qu'il ne viennent pas du campement. », murmura Ron. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de croiser John Cécrops ce soir. »

_John Cécrops n'a sûrement rien à craindre des mangemorts…_, avait un jour dit Lily.

Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient, Harry réalisa que les silhouettes étaient trop petites pour être appartenir à John Cécrops ou à un quelconque membre du conseil.

« Ce ne sont pas des adultes. », dit-il aux autres. « Regardez, je crois que c'est Conan, devant. »

Ron leva le poing vers le ciel sombre en guise de signe de reconnaissance. Un garçon, à la droite de Conan, répondit. En courant, la petit troupe rejoignit Harry, Ginny, Ron et Jude sur le sentier. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Harry reconnu divers enfants du village.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, en bas ? », lança Ron dès qu'ils furent assez proche pour l'entendre. « Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

« On nous a fait dégager avant que les lumières atteignent les rues derrière l'église. », haleta Mitchell Barnes, un garçon blond qui avait perdu sa mère lors des dernières raffles. « Les autres sont coincés en bas. », il baissa la voix et désigna Conan du menton. « Les petites sœur de Treps sont encore là-bas. »

Les poings dans ses poches et son visage pâle cadenassé, Conan donnait des coups de pied rageur dans les mottes de terre.

« Il y en a qui se planquent dans l'église. », ajouta quelqu'un.

« Et les gosses du campement, », souffla Mitchell. « où est-ce qu'ils se sont planqué ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils se planquent ? », grinça Conan.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas rester là, vous savez… », fit une des filles. « Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à monter de ce côté. »

Les lueurs s'étalaient au-delà du village, à présent. Elles commençaient à remonter vers collines. Harry réalisa avec un frisson qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la cabane des Weasley.

« Mon frère Charlie est en bas. », disait Ron à Mitchell. « Tu l'as vu ? »

Ils s'étaient remis en marche, une fois de plus vers la forêt. Les plus jeunes, terrifiés, couraient devant, trébuchant tous les quelques mètres dans les cailloux et se relevant aussitôt, sans même penser à pleurer.

« Non. », répondit Mitchell. « Mais je n'ai rien vu, de toutes façons. Pas eu le temps. »

Tout près de Harry, Jude s'effondra brusquement dans l'herbe, avec un hoquet. Harry, surpris, se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

Ginny s'arrêta derrière eux.

« Ca va, Jude ? »

Le petit garçon se redressa lentement. Il semblait indemne, mais son visage était blanc comme la craie.

« Jude ? », fit Harry d'un ton incertain.

Sans un mot, Jude se tourna tendit le bras vers le nord. Vers la maison, réalisa Harry qui sentit son sang se glacer.

« C'est maman ? », souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

_Impossible, impossible !_ Elle est trop malade, avait dit Charlie, elle ne les intéresse pas…

Jude acquiesça, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

« Comment pourrait-il… », commença Ginny.

« Il dit la vérité. », coupa Harry, qui sentait la panique le gagner. Il suivit du regard les lumières qui montaient vers le nord, cherchant à distinguer si oui ou non elles avaient déjà atteint la maison.

Mais il était impossible de le savoir. La maison était invisible d'ici.

« Je retourna là-bas. »

Jude ouvrit des yeux encore plus grand, Ginny eut un sursaut.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Harry, ils vont te… »

« Ecoute. », l'interrompit Harry. « J'étais venu dire quelque chose à Ron, ce soir. Emmène Jude et vas le rejoindre, ensuite, allez vers le sud, dans les bois. Vers les grottes, tu sais ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Suivez les rochers. A un endroit, vous verrez un cercle bleu sur la roche. Attendez-moi là. »

« Un cercle… ? Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit t'attendre là-bas ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant ! ».

Les lueurs grimpaient toujours, vers le nord. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard…

Il tira fermement sur le bras de Jude, pour le forcer à lâcher sa manche. Un peu plus haut, Ron s'immobilisa, fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Hé ! », lança-t-il. « Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? »

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, Ginny. », souffla Harry.

« Mais tu feras quoi, là-bas ? », objecta-t-elle.

Il pressa doucement la main de Jude avant de s'écarter.

« Je ferais ce que je peux. », répondit-il simplement.

Et il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna au pas de course, sous le regard stupéfait de Ron.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« On pourras jamais arriver jusqu'à la mairie. », haleta Vincent.

Drago s'immobilisa contre le mur. Il a raison, songea-t-il à contre-cœur. La lumière était omniprésente, par ici. Drago savait ce que ça signifiait : il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher.

Les cris retentissaient de partout. Les gens courraient, éperdus. De temps à autres, une silhouette, noire de la tête aux pieds, auréolée de ténèbres, apparaissait, comme issue du néant, et un homme, une femme, ou un enfant disparaissait avec lui.

Et plus personne ne le reverrait.

« Eh, d'où tu sors, toi, petit con ? »

La voix, aiguë, lui vrilla douloureusement les oreilles. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son ventre, et un bras, poisseux et glissant, lui plaqua le cou contre le mur.

« T'es du campement ? Vous êtes avec eux ? »

Un visage se rapprocha du sien. Sur la peau, blanche comme la craie, le sang semblait presque noir. Les yeux bleus, fous de l'homme roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et Drago commença à suffoquer.

« Vous êtes de leur côté, pas vrai ? »

Le bras pressa plus fort.

« Ils ont embarqué ma gamine ! Tu peux dire où elle est ? Réponds ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de ma gosse ? »

Drago se débattit. La main moite dérapa contre son cou, et l'homme planta son coude entre ses côte pour le maintenir en place. La douleur s'insinua dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

« Mais lâche ce petit, à la fin ! »

La pression se relâcha, et Drago fit un bond de côté, toussant et haletant. Un autre homme avait agrippé son assaillant par le col, le projetant au sol. Vincent fixait la scène, la bouche entr'ouverte.

« Dégagez de là, les mômes. »

Drago fit quelque pas en arrière, portant sa main à son cou. La substance, tiède et glissante, qui avait maculé les mains de l'homme, était toujours là. Du sang.

Le type se redressa, et poussa un hurlement, prostré contre la pierre. Comme en écho, un autre cri retentit au bout de la rue.

Et puis _ça_ arriva, sans prévenir. Tout juste un frémissement dans l'air chargé de poussières. Un secousse, puis le monde s'ouvrit, une fraction de seconde, et _il_ apparut. Sombre. Deux fentes, derrière le tissu noir qui servait de visage, et Drago eu l'impression que le regard, s'il y en avait, s'insinuait au plus profond de lui ; dardant ses rayons jusqu'à son nombril.

Puis tout s'effaça.

La créature et l'homme disparurent.

Et Drago, se retenant de hurler lui aussi, détala en courrant, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si Vincent suivait.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Harry ralentit sa course en entrant dans le village. Ses poumons étaient brûlants, et l'air, sec et poussiéreux, lui nouait la gorge.

Les mots de Mitchell Barnes lui revinrent en mémoire.

On nous a fait dégager avant que les lumières n'atteignent les rues derrière l'église… 

L'église, il la voyait de là où il était. Ici, il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

_Il y en a qui se planquent dans l'église_, avait dit quelqu'un.

Il plongea la main dans une des poches du sac à dos, et en sortit le couteau de Lily. Lentement, retenant son souffle, il remonta la rue vers l'église.

Un cri retentit, de l'autre côté du cimetière.

Puis des pas, un bruit de course, derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond, le couteau pointé devant lui, taillant dans l'air épais.

« Malfoy ? »

Il eut juste le temps de les apercevoir tout au bout de la rue, Drago Malfoy, et le gosse qui se planquait derrière lui. Puis d'autres cris se firent entendre, puis d'autres pas, plus lourd.

Et l'alerte monta, suraiguë, vers le ciel, encore sombre au-dessus des lumières.

« _Ils sont dans l'église !_ »

Il y a qui se planquent dans l'église… 

D'autres voix firent échos, propageant l'onde de choc. Le bruit de la cavalcade s'intensifia, les talons frappant le sol, presque en rythme. Harry eut l'impression que les pierres tremblaient, sous ses pieds.

« _Ils sont dans l'égliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !_ »

Malfoy était toujours là, à l'autre bout de la rue, figé. Sa silhouette ondoyait dans les volutes de poussières. Son regard rencontra celui de Harry, qui pour une fois ni lut ni mépris, ni haine. Mais quelque chose d'inédit, qu'il n'y avait jamais vu avant.

De la peur. Une trouille bleue, même.

Puis une femme déboucha dans la rue, échevelée, brisant le contact. Son visage désespéré agit comme un électrochoc, et Harry fit un bond en arrière.

« _Ils sont dans…_ »

Une quinzaine d'autres personnes apparurent à leur tour, formant une masse sombre et compacte, dans la lumière pâle.

Harry rangea le couteau dans sa poche, et recula lentement.

« _L'église… L'église… L'église…_ »

Tous se ruèrent vers le cimetière. Une femme avec un bébé dans les bras trébucha à l'entrée. Harry remonta la rue à toute vitesse, évitant de regarder en direction de Malfoy, ignorant s'il était encore là. Des pas claquèrent à côté de lui. Un homme, dont l'une des manches était couverte de sang, le doubla en courant et disparut à l'angle.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry tourna à sa suite, et le percuta de plein fouet.

L'homme ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. Immobile, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le vide, devant lui.

Harry se redressa lentement, sentant une terreur froide le gagner.

Les cendres se figèrent dans l'air.

Il eut une vibration, comme un grésillement, et le vide _claqua_, puis _il_ apparut. Grand, _immense_, même. Harry voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais quelque chose le retint.

L'homme, à côté de lui. Paralysé, le regard vide. Sa main fermement accrochée au sac a dos.

« Lâchez-moi ! », grogna Harry en se débattant.

L'homme ne bougeait pas.

La créature fit un pas en avant. Harry rua en arrière, faisant pivoter ses épaules pour tenter de faire glisser les lanières du sac.

Puis il se souvint du couteau, dans sa poche.

Derrière les fentes du masque, on ne voyait que de l'ombre. Il était impossible de savoir _qui_. Lequel des deux, de l'homme et de l'enfant.

_Qui_ elle regardait.

Elle avança encore, comme au ralenti, amorça un geste vers l'avant. Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche, saisissant le couteau par le milieu, moitié-bois, moitié-métal contre sa paume. Aveuglément, il lança son poing en arrière. La lame déchira le tissu, et la lanière céda dans un craquement, puis elle heurta la main de l'homme, tranchant la chair. Le bras se rétracta violemment, et le sac tomba dans la poussière.

La créature se pencha encore, effleurant la poitrine de l'homme.

Et Harry se mit à courir.

o

o

o

« Maman ? »

Il ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'elle alla cogner contre le mur. Les lueurs, telles une armée de serpent, se glissèrent dans la cuisine.

« Maman ? », cria-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

Toujours pas de réponse. Mais peut-être était-elle trop épuisée ; ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que…

« _Maman ?_ »

Et la voix de Lily, faible, à peine plus qu'un murmure, monta du couloir.

« Harry ? »

Une vague de soulagement, tiède, l'envahit. _Jude s'était trompé !_

« J'arrive, maman ! », rugit-il.

Il traversa la cuisine, prêt à s'engager dans le couloir, quand…

Il se figea sur le palier, brusquement inquiet. Il posa sa main droite sur sa cuisse, sentant le couteau à travers le tissu de son short.

Avait-il vraiment replacé la planche avant de partir ?

Il se voyait encore, poussant et tirant le bois lourd.

La planche était de nouveau posée sur le planché de la cuisine. L'ouverture formant un carré parfait, rempli d'ombres. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et ressortit le couteau. Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa que la baguette était toujours dans le sac à dos, abandonné derrière le cimetière.

Il fit un pas en avant. Le couteau, pointé devant lui, lui semblait de plus en plus minuscule à mesure qu'il avançait.

Puis la silhouette, haute, fine et inquiétante, apparut dans l'ouverture.

Et Harry reconnu John Cécrops.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Les larmes des enfants 3ème partie

**Aux reviewers :**

Désolée pour le délai, mon ordi a planté (il a fait ça souvent ces derniers temps) et j'ai mis des plombes à le réparer. En plus, je n'étais pas chez moi toute cette semaine.

**A.D vs A.V** : ben oui, qu'il s'en sert ! (Même s'il n'est pas très doué, au début.)

**Black-sun** : Merci beaucoup !

**Théalie** : Voui, c'était méchant, je sais. Ttes mes excuses (mais c'est pas dit que je ne recommencerais pas !)

**Zag** : voilà la suite ! J'espère que t'aimes toujours !

Merci aussi à **Onarluca**, **Ielena** et **Leila**.

o

o

PARTIE II :LE SILLAGE DES TENEBRES.

o

o

o

**4.Les larmes des enfants.**

3ème partie.

o

o

« Attends, pas par là… »

Ginny attrapa son frère par la manche de son pull et l'attira à l'écart.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », grogna-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'éloigna un peu plus. Sous le couvert des arbres.

« Qu'est ce que tu _fabriques_ ? »

« On attend qu'ils s'éloignent. », fit-elle en désignant les autres.

La petite troupe de rescapés, ignorant leur absence, continuait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Jude, lui aussi, les regardait disparaître, appuyé contre un arbre.

« Mais pourquoi faudrait-il rester en arrière ? », siffla Ron, abasourdis.

« Ca y est, ils sont partis. », murmura Ginny, ignorant la question. « On y va, c'est par là. »

« Mais _qu'est ce _qui est par là ? », s'exclama Ron alors que Jude se glissait entre lui et Ginny.

« Les grottes. »

« Et pourquoi veux-tu aller vers les grottes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas moi. Harry. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Ils se planquent dans les bois. », souffla Vincent.

« Quoi ? »

« Dans les bois. », répéta le petit garçon. « C'est là qu'ils sont. Les enfants du village. »

« Et bien quoi ? », grinça Drago. « Tu crois qu'on peut les rejoindre ? Sûr, tous ces gosses de résistants vont nous accueillir comme des vieux copains. »

« Si t'as une meilleure idée… »

Drago garda les yeux obstinément baissés vers le pavé sale de la rue déserte.

« C'est une idée à la con. »

« Mais si on reste là… »

Si on reste là quoi ? Risquaient-ils vraiment quelque chose, au fond ? Où bien étaient-ils inclus, par la force des choses, dans le pacte de Cécrops avec le diable ?

« Drago ! », insista Vincent.

Il revit le regard clair de Harry Potter, un peu plus tôt dans la ruelle. Pas lui qui se planquerait dans l'ombre d'un géant, Potter ! Encore moins si le géant était un beau salopard.

« Drago ? »

Plutôt le genre de Drago. Il sentit monter en lui l'envie de voir Vincent disparaître. L'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique – s'il en existait encore. Puis, de nouveau, le regard obstiné de Potter.

« Tu sais l'effet que ça fait, toi, de vendre son âme pour survivre ? », s'enquit-il à voix haute, à l'intention de Vincent.

« Quoi ? », articula l'enfant, stupéfait.

« J'ai pas trop envie de le savoir. », poursuivit-il doucement.

Vincent le dévisageait sans comprendre.

« Allons rejoindre le club des petits héros. », laissa simplement tomber Drago.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Sa voix jaillit dans un murmure, faible gargouillis issu du fin fond de sa gorge. Il l'aurait voulue imposante, forte et fière ; Non mais qu'est ce que vous faites _chez moi_ ? Mais, apparemment, c'était impossible.

Bien trop la trouille, Harry.

Cécrops se dressa, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Un rictus qui ressemblait à celui de Drago. Ca le rendit moins terrifiant, juste désagréable.

Puis le sourire s'effaça.

Mais pas la lueur, dans son regard.

« Tu es venu tout seul, mon garçon ? C'était un peu stupide. »

Il était long et fin comme un serpent. Sinueux, presque ; ses yeux se plissèrent, réduits à de simples fentes.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Où est quoi ? », souffla Harry en réponse.

« Ne fais pas le malin, petit. Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? »

Derrière l'homme, l'ouverture est toujours là. Rectangle de nuit. _Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?_

Est-ce qu'il parlait de la baguette ? Comment aurait-il simplement pu savoir qu'elle était là ? Peu de chances que son père ait été en parler à Cécrops.

Le mouvement fut vif, sournois, glissant. Un éclair sans lumière ; et en une seconde, la main aux doigts blancs et glacés se referma sur son cou.

« Où. Est. Elle. », articula lentement Cécrops, détachant chaque syllabe avec une implacable froideur.

Incapable de produire un son, Harry secoua la tête. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne vous le dirais pas… Le message était clair : pas un mot ne sortirait de sa bouche. Par courage ou par la force des choses, difficile à savoir.

La prise sur son cou se resserra lentement. L'ultime torture, sans doutes.

Puis la main se figea. L'étau s'immobilisa. Quelque chose changeait dans l'air. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Cécrops, pas un sourire satisfait, ni même moqueur, non ; on aurait presque dit qu'il était _amusé_.

« C'est bien étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ironique, presque. », souffla-t-il à Harry. « Que ça se termine comme ça… »

Il pencha son visage sur celui du jeune garçon. Incapable de soutenir son regard, Harry ferma les yeux.

« Surtout pour toi. »

Puis tout s'arrêta. La voix, la main, le _souffle_ s'effacèrent. Harry rouvrit les yeux.

Cécrops avait disparut.

Mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Non, pas vraiment.

Car à sa place se trouvait l'une des créatures des ténèbres.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Ginny, tu es sûre que tu sais où tu vas ? », grogna Ron en trébuchant pour la énième fois sur une racine.

« Je vais vers les grottes. », répliqua-t-elle, imperturbable.

« Mais enfin, tout est sombre, ici. Je ne sais même pas où on est. Je paries qu'on tourne en rond. »

« On ne tourne pas… »

« En plus on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où sont partis les autres ! », poursuivit Ron, sans se laisser interrompre.

Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« On s'en fiche ! ce qui compte, c'est de retrouver Harry.»

« Oh, avec toi, il n'y en a toujours… »

« Et il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait là-bas. »

« Que pour Harry ! »

Le regard de Jude, qui se cramponnait à la main de Ginny, passait de l'un à l'autre au rythme des réplique.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! », siffla Ginny, dont le visage virait au rouge. « Et puis, c'est ton ami aussi, je te rappelle ! »

« Oui, mon _ami_. Je ne rougis pas comme une tomate quand il me dit que j'ai une jolie robe ! », se moqua Ron.

« Un jolie… ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et puis depuis quand est-ce que tu mets des robes, toi ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! », rugit Ginny. « Il faut qu'on aille aux grottes. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre, de toutes façons ? Tout le monde est partit. »

« Bien ce que je te… »

Son cri s'interrompit brusquement, sa voix retomba comme un soufflet. Un sourd vrombissement s'éleva, comme une nuée d'insectes. L'onde montait de la terre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Le son s'intensifia et s'enroula autours d'eux, se faisant plus aigu. Des dizaines de petites créatures s'insinuèrent dans leurs cheveux, leurs manches et leurs chaussures, leurs dents minuscules mordant dans la chair.

« Des siffleurs ! », s'écria Ron.

Jude plaqua une main sur ses yeux, l'autre toujours cramponnée à celle de Ginny.

« La lumière a du les faire sortir ! »

« Courrez ! », rugit Ron.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Une chape de pierre et de plomb tomba sur sa poitrine, éjectant l'air de ses poumons. Un vide énorme, dévorant, envahit son estomac.

La terreur.

Inutile de courir… 

La terreur et rien d'autre, la terreur qui ne laissait place à aucun autre sentiment, aucune pensée.

Cécrops avait certes été effrayant, avec ses menaces et ses doigts comme des serpents, mais Cécrops était _réel_. Il était humain, tangible.

L'être n'était qu'un brouillard compacte. Créé pour servir l'immense Ordre des Ténèbres, et qui s'effacerait une fois sa tâche achevée.

_Il t'emmène et c'est fini. Fini, plus rien. Plus de maman, plus de Jude. Plus d'espoir._

Rien. Fini. Finifinifinifinifini 

Les mots tournoyaient, sans but ni sens, dans le vide qu'était devenu son esprit.

A l'aide quelqu'un… Maman Rémus Ron n'importe qui 

A sa manière, indéfinissable, absurde, presque grotesque, l'être _avança_.

Puis le mot surgit. Un nom auquel il n'avait plus pensé depuis longtemps, un nom qu'il n'avait jamais plus appelé depuis sa toute petite enfance, même au cœur de la nuit, quand tout était sombre et inquiétant.

Papa ! 

La créature s'approcha encore.

« Papa ! », un vrai cri, cette fois. Même si personne ne répondit.

Personne ne répondit, mais, dans le tumulte de la peur, Harry entrevit une autre idée, intimement liée à la première.

La baguette ! 

La baguette, dans le sac à dos, oubliée dans une ruelle anonyme, au cœur de Pré-au-lard.

La baguette… 

L'être continuait sa lente avancée, implacable. Les secondes s'étiraient, interminables, comme le faisaient les heures depuis le début de cette nuit sans fin.

_Parce que c'est pour toi, petit bonhomme, parce que ça t'appartient_.

Des kilomètres les séparaient encore, Harry et la créature. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, aucun n'était pressé. Harry parce qu'il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus la lumière du jour, et l'_autre_ parce qu'il savait qu'à la fin, _inéluctablement_, il gagnerait.

On ne lui échappait pas.

_Pas tout de suite, mais quand tu en aura besoin_, poursuivit la voix de son père dans un coin de sa tête.

« C'est maintenant que j'en ai besoin papa ! », cria-t-il. « T'entends ? _Maintenant_ ! »

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, pour oublier, même. Pour ne pas se voir disparaître.

Mais une force inconnue, la chaleur contre sa paume et le picotement dans ses yeux le força à les rouvrir. Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La baguette était dans sa main.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

La petite troupe des enfants du village s'enfonçait de plus en plus péniblement dans la forêt. Conan Treps paraissant décidé à rester en retrait, Mitchell Barnes, pour une fois, avait prit la tête.

Tout était noir autours d'eux. D'abord rassurante, l'obscurité était vite devenue aussi inquiétante que la lumière. Les plus jeune avaient reculé vers le milieu de la colonne, s'agrippant craintivement aux mains des aînés.

Mitchell n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait. Son père lui avait simplement dit de s'enfoncer le plus profondément dans les bois, et peu importait la direction.

Les petits trébuchaient de plus en plus, et leur progression ralentissait d'autant. Mitchell contournait lentement un buisson de ronces, quand deux garçons surgirent devant lui.

Le premier aurait facilement pu passé pour l'un « des leurs », avec sa figures toute sales, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et son tee-shirt déchiré ; pas l'autre.

Il n'avait pas meilleure mine, pourtant ; mais ses cheveux pâles et son regard hautain, Mitchell connaissait.

Drago Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? », siffla Mitchell.

« Moi ? Oh, rien ; juste une promenade. », répliqua Malfoy, sarcastique.

Mais son ton hargneux et la poussière sur ses joues démontaient son allure nonchalante.

« Et lui, il vient du campement ? », fit Mitchell en désignant le premier enfant.

« Oui ! », lança un garçon derrière lui avant que Malfoy n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « C'est un des frères Gorgone. »

« Les frères Gorgones ? », souffla une fille à côté de lui.

Et la rumeur se propagea comme une traînée de poudre le long de la colonne. « Des gosses du campement ? », « Oui, Malfoy et le petit Gorgone… », « Ils sont pas avec Cécrops ? ».

« Où vous allez ? », demanda Malfoy.

Mitchell s'apprêtait à hausser les épaules et répondre qu'il n'en avait, au fond, aucune idée ; quand Conan surgit derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, espèce d'enfant de salaud ? », grinça-t-il, l'air mauvais.

Malfoy se raidit, de nouveau sur la défensive. Son jeune compagnon recula prudemment.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais les éviter, ces foutus bestioles. », répliqua-t-il.

Conan fit un pas en avant, le front belliqueux. Ses intentions étaient claires, il cherchait la bagarre. Mitchell hésita à intervenir ; jamais encore il ne s'était opposé à Conan, mais Malfoy était _d'avance_ an mauvaise posture : il ne faisait pas le poids.

« A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? », cracha Conan. « Ils ne te feront rien, à toi. Tu es l'un de ces fils de putes ! Ta putain de mère _couche_ avec le diable ! »

Le poing de Malfoy partit, manqua. Conan, qui n'attendait que cette occasion, se rua en avant. Les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol, se débattant pour garder le contrôle de la bataille. Mais la lutte était inégale ; Drago Malfoy se retrouva bientôt le visage contre la terre, le bras de Conan pressant fermement contre son cou.

« Tu fais moins le malin, hein ? », siffla-t-il, avec dans la voix une note de triomphe, mais sans joie.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Pas avant que tu nous dises ce que vous foutez là, toi et ton copain. »

« Lâche-moi, connard ! »

Malfoy gesticulait, tentant de s'écarter, mais Conan pesait de tout son poids sur son dos.

« On est là parce qu'on savait pas où aller ! », intervint le petit garçon, qui s'était réfugié derrière Mitchell. « On n'a pas pu rejoindre les autres… »

« Les autres ? », répéta Conan, d'une voix glaciale. Il se pencha vers Malfoy. « Pourquoi, ils planquent où, tes petits copains ? »

« Ferme-la, Vincent ! », rugit Malfoy alors que le garçon ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

Le poing de Conan heurta sa mâchoire, et il ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Mitchell frémit et Conan eu un sourire satisfait. Il leva de nouveau le poing, et Malfoy ferma les yeux, attendant le coup.

Qui ne vint jamais.

Conan s'immobilisa, son bras figé en pleine course. Il ne regardait plus Malfoy, mais les arbres, loin au-delà du sommet de sa tête. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit légèrement.

« Conan ? », souffla Mitchell.

Conan ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Les mecs ? », murmura-t-il. « Ils sont là. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Et maintenant ? 

Le contact du bois dans sa main était réconfortant. La force, mystérieuse et palpitante, qui coulait dans ses doigts le rassurait un peu. C'était comme d'être initié à un secret aussi vieux que l'était le monde.

Et maintenant ? 

La baguette pouvait-elle seulement l'aider ? Harry crispa le poing, avec une avidité nouvelle, autours du bois lisse.

Le monstre, lui, ne broncha même pas.

Papa… Qui que ce soit… Ne me laissez pas tomber maintenant ! 

Il devait y avoir _quelque chose_, un moyen. Personne n'avait encore échappé aux créatures des ténèbres, mais personne n'avait jamais eu une telle arme dans le combat.

Il était tout près, à présent. Harry pouvait sentir le froid, le froid et une étrange sensation de vide, comme un dégoût de la vie elle-même.

Spéro patronum 

Il voulu reculer, mais ses jambes semblaient figées, ancrées fermement dans le plancher.

Spero patronum 

Comme si des racines partant de ses chaussures avait traversé les lames de bois.

Spero patronum 

Une troisième fois, les mots surgirent dans son esprit, absurdes et incompréhensibles. Sous son manteau de ténèbres, la créature amorça un mouvement.

SPERO PATRONUM ! 

Et cette fois, Harry comprit. Peut-être trop tard, mais il comprit.

Plus lentement encore que la créature, il tendit le bras en avant, pointant la baguette vers lui, comme un couteau aiguisé et menaçant.

« _Spero patronum !_ », cria-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit. Le bras se rapprocha lentement de son visage, traquant la peau, la chaleur, cherchant une _prise_.

« _Spero patronum_ ! »

Une prise pour l'emporter.

« _Spero patronum _!_ spero patronum _!_ Spero patronum _!_SPERO PATRONUM_ !"

Cette fois, un léger brouillard, blanc, s'échappa de la baguette pour contrer la créature. Le bras retomba, le froid s'effaça un peu.

Mais la trêve ne dura pas.

« _Spero…_ », murmura Harry.

Sa voix se figea dans la poitrine. Le mince écran de fumée ne tarda pas à disparaître. Ses genoux faiblissaient et une profonde lassitude l'envahit. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer, le front tout droit dans la cape de la créature.

Déjà le monde palissait autours de lui. Le sol ondoyait sous ses pieds, qui pourtant lui semblaient solides comme des blocs de glaces. Il bascula en avant, son esprit irrésistiblement attiré par une brume irisée, où il distinguait à la fois la pureté de la lumière naissante et les ténèbres de la _fin_.

o

o

o

« _SPERO PATRONUM !_ »

L'incantation, proférée d'une voix formidable, imposante, résonna un moment contre les murs de la petite pièce. Il sembla à Harry que la brume claire s'extrayait de son esprit pour surgir devant lui.

« _SPERO PATRONUM !_ »

Il put de nouveau bouger, libéré de l'étrange sortilège. Il se redressa lentement, et eut juste le temps de voir s'effacer le brouillard blanc, semblable à celui qu'il avait produit quelques secondes plus tôt.

La créature avait disparu.

A sa place se tenait le vieil homme rencontré la veille ; sa cape dorée jetée sur son épaule et une baguette magique à la main.

« Vous… », bégaya Harry.

L'homme se pencha vers lui, pliant gracieusement sa longue silhouette, et lui tendit sa main libre. Trop hébété pour réagir, Harry la saisit et l'homme le remit sur ses pieds.

« J'ai bien crut que je n'arriverais pas à temps. », lui dit-il.

« A temps ? », répéta Harry. « Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Comment avez-vous su… ? Où est-il parti ? Et puis qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme leva une main. Haut. Ses doigts frôlant le nez de Harry.

« Du calme mon garçon. Tu ne risque plus rien. Je suis venu ici pour t'aider ; il ne reviendra pas. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu as trois questions. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Trois questions ? Comment ça, trois questions ?

« Je répondrait à trois de tes questions. », expliqua calmement le vieux sorcier. « Ensuite, tu t'en ira. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que tout ce qu'il voulait savoir ne tiendrait jamais en trois question, mais l'homme leva de nouveau la main, implacable, alors il n'en dit rien.

Au lieu de cela il posa la question la plus évidente.

« Comment va ma mère ? »

L'homme eut un sourire.

« Elle va bien, Harry. Elle s'est endormie. Quand elle se réveillera demain matin, elle se sentira plus forte qu'elle ne l'a été toute cette semaine. »

« Qu'est ce que vous lui… »

Il s'interrompit juste à temps. Elle allait bien, pour l'instant. Peu importait pourquoi, ou grâce à qui.

« C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé la baguette de mon père ? »

« C'est _ta_ baguette, Harry, pas celle de ton père. Je ne te l'ai pas envoyée, tu as fait ça tout seul. »

« Mais elle était restée dans le sac à dos ! », protesta-t-il, incrédule.

« La volonté est une grande puissance. Je n'ai fait que te souffler la formule, Harry. Le reste, tu l'as fait toi-même. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur le sol, appuyant son front sur ses genoux. Comment avait-il pu faire traverser tout le village à une stupide baguette en bois ? C'était ridicule !

« Ta troisième question, Harry ? », fit le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

Cette fois il ne réfléchit pas. Il posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Alors le vieil homme souleva un pan de sa cape. Il en sortit un vieux sac de cuir aux lanières cassées. D'un mouvement de sa propre baguette, il le répara. Il le tendit ensuite à Harry.

« Qui je suis ? Je suis ton guide, Harry. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Les bruits cessèrent.

Ils venaient d'atteindre la paroi rocheuse quand, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, le vrombissement aigu des siffleurs se tut.

Jude le premier s'immobilisa, Ron et Ginny étant trop occupés à chasser les derniers insectes de leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements.

Puis, lentement, leurs bras retombèrent.

« On n'entend plus rien… », souffla Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Ses mains et son front étaient couverts de minuscules écorchures, tout comme Jude. Mais c'était Ginny qui avait été la plus touchée ; un large hématome d'un violet inquiétant ornait sa tempe et une blessure sur son épaule saignait abondamment.

Jude attrapa sa main et la serra de toute ses forces. Elle baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon, inquiète. Il avait les yeux fixés au loin et respirait lentement, comme s'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Une goutte de sang perla d'une coupure sur son front et glissa jusque dans ses sourcils.

Le temps resta suspendu une fraction de seconde. Le vent retomba, les bruits de la nuit se turent.

Pendant une fraction de seconde.

Ils entendirent le premier cri bien avant de les voir apparaître. Un cri d'enfant. Ginny crut reconnaître la voix de Mitchell Barnes, mais c'était difficile à déterminer.

D'autres voix firent écho. Emily Dickson, Randall Jones, Daniel Pierce, et d'autre, méconnaissables.

« Tu crois que ce sont eux ? », fit-elle dans un murmure urgent.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas attendre de le savoir ! », répliqua Ron. « Viens, on se tire. »

Déjà ils distinguaient la silhouette massive de Conan qui descendait vers eux.

« Courrez ! », rugit-il. « Barrez-vous de là ! »

Ginny fila la première, entraînant Jude, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule si Ron suivait. En courant, ils longèrent la falaise, en direction des grottes, tandis que, derrière eux, les autres enfants fonçaient vers les collines.

o

o

o

Elle aperçut Harry avant de distinguer leur point de repère – le grand cercle bleu, sur la roche pâle. Son visage était blâme et une longue écorchure courait le long de sa joue gauche, mais il ne lui parut pas sérieusement blessé.

Jude lâcha sa main et courut vers son frère. Ron poussa un bref soupir de soulagement à la vue de son ami.

« Ils sont derrière nous ! », lui cria-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête – _j'avais remarqué, merci ! _– leur faisant signe de se dépêcher. Ginny remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose, à la main. Un fin bâton de bois – une baguette ? Peu probable, où l'aurait-il eu ?

« Il n'y a pas le choix, », souffla-t-il quand elle fut parvenue à sa hauteur. « vous devez venir avec moi… »

« Venir avec toi ? », répéta Ron sans comprendre. « Mais où ça ? »

Sans répondre, Harry leva le bâtonnet – qui finalement ressemblait de plus en plus à une baguette magique – et appuya la pointe contre le tracé bleu. Lentement, il abaissa son bras, redessinant le cercle de la pointe de sa baguette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », bégaya Ron.

Ils en avaient presque oublié les lueurs qui se rapprochaient derrière eux. Au fur et à mesure que Harry le suivait, le contour bleu du cercle se mettait à briller ; et, à l'intérieur, la roche se faisait plus pâle, presque comme si elle _disparaissait_.

« Ca marche… », souffla Harry, pour lui-même.

Bientôt, la baguette rejoignit son point de départ, et le cercle fut complet, et la roche semblait presque translucide.

« Il vaut traverser, vite ! », fit Harry.

« Traverser ? », répéta Ginny sans comprendre.

En guise d'explication, Harry appuya sa main contre la roche, tout près du cercle. Puis il poussa légèrement, penchant son corps en avant.

Son bras passa à travers la pierre.

« Vous avez compris ? », fit-il d'un ton urgent. « C'est un _passage_. C'est le seul moyen de leur échapper ! »

Un passage, mais pour aller où , songea Ginny en s'approchant de la paroi lumineuse. Mais bien vite, elle décida que la question lui importait peu : derrière elle, la lueur pâle avait envahit les arbres, baignant leurs feuilles avant de se heurter aux rochers.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

« Avance, simplement. », lui répondit Harry. « Ton corps va passer au travers. »

Elle ferma les yeux et fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, puis un troisième. Elle perçu soudain une sensation de froid, d'abord dans ses jambes, ensuite dans tout son corps ; elle comprit qu'elle avait touché la pierre.

Le froid s'intensifia, comme si un vent la traversait, puis tout cessa. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le même cercle bleu lui faisait face.

Elle se tourna vers la forêt. Une seconde plus tard, Ron apparut à côté d'elle, le visage très blanc et les mains tremblantes.

« Merde ! », siffla-t-il. « On est revenus au même endroit ! »

« Pas vraiment. », fit la voix de Harry, un peu plus loin.

Ginny se tourna vers lui. Il se tenait sous un grand arbre, le regard grave, Jude tout près de lui. Il se tenait sous un grand arbre, réalisa soudain Ginny, qui n'était pas là un instant auparavant, avec ses feuilles bleutées et son tronc noir.

« Où est-ce qu'on est, Harry ? », souffla-t-elle.

Il les regarda, un long moment, avant de répondre.

« On est à Poudlard. »

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Le commencement

**Une fois de plus : merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Désolée si ce chapitre à été plus long à venir, mais j'ai été _très_ occupée ces trois dernières semaines. Et je m'excuse aussi pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, ms mon ordi à (encore !) planté, et j'écris à présent wordpad, qui ignore tout du correcteur d'orthographe.

**Rini** : Merci bcp ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant.

**Black-sun** : pas besoin de stresser ! La suite, la voilà. A Poudlard ils ne vont pas rigoler, en tous cas.

**aetius** : voilà la suite. Si Harry devient de plus en plus fort ? Disons qu'il va devoir apprendre la magie (qq'un l'y aidera). Ms il n'est pas le "survivant" ds cette histoire (il n'est pas célèbre ds le monde entier).

**Thealie** : et il va continuer à la découvrir (je ne lui ai pas trouvé une baguette pour rien !)

**Nefra** (la dingue dingo) : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va très bien ! (qui stresserait en vacances ?)

Merci aussi à **Onarluca** (comme tjs !), **Leila**, **Ben** et **Ielena** !

Sinon, qq'un a lu le tome 6 ? Moi ouais. C'est marrant, par moment il m'a presque fait pensé à une fanfic. Pas dans le sens où il est moins bien écrit que les autres livres, ms parce que j'ai souvent vu certains des événements qui s'y passent dans des fanfictions, et je ne m'attendais pas à les voir dans le "vrai" hp.

o

o

o

PARTIE II :LE SILLAGE DES TENEBRES.

o

o

o

**5. Le commencement.**

o

o

Le soleil, de nouveau, les contemplait, impassible et lointain. Tous avaient cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Toujours comme ça, de toutes façons. Ses rayons, cruels et implacables, étouffait la poussière des chemins.

Ignorant les cendres.

Drago les voyait, lui. Un peu comme le sable, au fond, juste un peu plus gris, comme si on en avait aspiré les couleurs.

Une partie de la forêt avait brûlé, cette nuit.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, le campement se relevait. Quelques tentes étaient tombées, Une partie des fours et des réserves avait brûlé. Pourtant, le constat, un miracle à leurs yeux, avait quelque chose de monstrueux pour le reste du village, un doigt énorme pointé sur leur petite communauté.

Personne au campement n'avait disparu cette nuit.

Drago avait filé dès le lever du soleil. Ignorant les questions de sa mère, ignorant Grégory Goyle qui racontait que les gosses du village préparaient une expédition punitive contre eux, ignorant Vincent qui, une fois de plus, s'accrochait à ses basques.

Il ne savait pas trop où il allait. Au village peut-être. Goyle avait raconté qu'une partie de l'église était détruite.

Il entendit les pas dans le chemin une seconde trop tard.

L'ombre lourde s'abattit sur ses épaules.

Un poing massif heurta son visage, là où sa joue était encore douloureuse. Un bras épais le retourna, comme une crêpe. Là, affalé sur le dos, la nuque maintenue au sol par la poigne ferme de son assaillant, il put distinguer le visage de son agresseur.

Non que le constat le surprit.

"Ils ont embarqué ma petite sœur !", rugit Conan Treps en enfonçant son genoux dans les côtes de Drago.

_Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute, à moi ?_, fit une petite voix dans la tête de Drago. Mais il ne pouvait articuler un mot, la gorge serrée par la crainte et le poing de Treps.

"Je devrais te tuer pour ça, sale petit fils de pute !", rugit Treps, des larmes de colère se dessinant dans ses yeux. "T'ENTENDS ? Vous devriez tous payer pour Amy. Et pour les autres, aussi ! Mitchell Banes, le petit Steeven, Jonah Stakes, Mr Filbweel !".

Il assénait les noms comme autant de coups de poing. Des noms d'enfants, d'homme, de femmes. Drago se boucha mentalement les oreilles. Ne pas entendre. Juste des noms sans intérêt, sans importance. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec lui, et lui n'avait rien à voir avec les événements de la veille.

"Aucun ne reviendra plus, comme Amy ! Est-ce que tu peux piger ça ? Et Ron Weasley, et Jude et Harry Potter !"

A ce dernier nom, Drago sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Potter ? Mais il l'avait vu juste avant... Et Cécrops avait l'air de dire...

La main enserra son cou avec plus de force encore. Drago rua sous les poings lourds de Treps, mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentit la panique monter au creux de son estomac. Treps semblait vraiment avoir pété les plombs.

"Tu mérite de crever. Tu mérite _vraiment_ de crever ! »

Drago revit les yeux fous de l'inconnu de la veille. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de ma gosse ?_

"Tu mérite..."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qu'il mérite où pas, sale petite vermine !", intervint une voix nouvelle.

Drago, suffoquant et ébloui par le soleil, distinguait à peine son visage, mais il avait reconnu la voix : Michael Gorgone.

Gorgone courba sa haute silhouette et agrippa Treps par les épaules. Bien qu'il soit lui-même deux fois plus épais que Drago, Treps vola dans le chemin poussiéreux.

"Tu devrais te dépécher de filer avant que je ne décide de te punir.", siffla Gorgone alors que Conan Treps se relevait péniblement, le nez et la joue ensanglantés. "On ne s'en prend pas au campement, tu m'entends ? Maintenant dégage !"

Treps hésita un moment, comme si, _réellement_, il envisageait la possibilité de se jeter sur Gorgone. Puis il haussa les épaules, son regard sombre perçant une dernière fois celui de Drago, avant de filer.

Gorgone le suivit du regard un moment, avant de se tourner vers Drago. Il le détailla un moment, toussant, étalé par terre, avec un rictus. Drago sentit ses joues s'empourprer et roula sur le ventre pour se redresser.

"T'as pas grand chose dans les tripes, toi, hein ?", se moqua-t-il.

Et, d'un coup dans le dos, il le renvoya au sol.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"O.K, explique. Comment peut-on être à Poudlard ?"

Ron marchait de long en large devant une vieille souche d'arbre, le front plissé.

"Je veux dire... Au cours des dix dernières années, des mangemorts de tous poils s'y sont cassé les dents, et toi tu nous fais entrer... Comme ça !", fit il en claquant des doigts.

"Ce n'est pas moi.", expliqua Harry, pour la vingtième fois au moins. "C'est un passage, le vieil homme le connaissait, c'est tout. »

"_C'est tout ?_", s'étrangla Ron. "Enfin, ça veut quand même dire que ce type est plus puissant que tous les mangemorts qui sont passés par ici !"

"Où qu'il en connaît un rayon sur l'école.", répliqua Harry.

"Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il t'a dit ça à _toi_ ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui cet homme pouvait être ?", demanda Ginny, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

Jude, toujours silencieux, leva les yeux vers son frère.

"Non.", répondit Harry. "Quelqu'un de puissant, qui a connu Poudlard et que Rogue avait déjà rencontré. Charlie saurait sûrement, mais maintenant..."

Un soubresaut agita son estomac alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Maintenant quoi ? Il ne connaissait aucun pour repasser de l'autre côté, comme il l'avait répété à Ron et à Ginny. Il réalisa, pour la première fois, qu'il avait condamné ses deux amis à faire le voyage avec lui.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, eux aussi étaient parvenus à la même conclusion.

"On fait quoi, alors ?", souffla Ginny.

"Je crois... Je crois que vous devez venir avec moi.", répondit Harry.

"Et tu pourra nous faire sortir ?", s'enquit Ron.

Il y avait une note de défi dans sa voix, et le pli sur son front semblait un peu accusateur. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui tenaillait Harry depuis le matin se mêla à un soupçon de colère. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, si ?

Il se redressa. Son regard n'arrivait pas tout à fait au niveau de celui de Ron, qui était plus grand.

"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai quelque chose à trouver, ici. Enfin, pas ici, mais dans le château. Ca devrait nous permettre d'ouvrir le portail. Le vrai portail, celui qui servait du temps où c'était encore une école."

"Alors il faut aller... Dans le château ?", répéta lentement Ron.

Harry acquiesça. Aller dans le château, avec tous les dangers que cela comportaient, des créatures, des pièges et des forces qui effrayaient même l'ordre des ténèbres.

"Est-ce que vous me suivez ?", demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

Il avait sentit l'approbation de Jude avant même de poser la question. Jude irait n'importe où, du moment qu'il y allait avec Harry.

"Moi, je veux bien.", souffla Ginny en agitant ses tresses.

Et Harry releva les yeux vers Ron. Lentement, son ami hocha la tête.

"C'est OK, vieux. Poudlard, nous voilà !"

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Ils l'ont."

Aussi vifs que ceux d'un aigle, les yeux de John Cécrops passèrent du parchemin étalé sur la table à Michael Gorgone, qui se tenait près de la porte.

"Qui donc ?", laissa-t-il tombé d'un ton indifférent.

"Le gosse Potter. Les deux, en fait. En route vers Askaban à l'heure où je te parle, les détraqueurs les ont embarqués hier soir."

Cécrops le fixa un moment, impassible. Gorgone eut soudain l'impression que tous les loups de marbre qui ornaient la Cour des pierres l'observaient également.

"L'Ordre des Ténèbres te l'a confirmé ?", demanda finalement Cécrops.

Gorgone parut hésiter.

"Non, les gamins du village. Harry et Jude Potter étaient avec eux dans les bois quand ils ont été attaqués là-haut."

"Dans les bois ?", répéta lentement Cécrops. "Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'ils ont été enlevés ?"

"Ils ont _disparu_, John !"

Cécrops se leva, d'un mouvement si vif que Gorgone eut un sursaut. Avec un rictus, il se tourna vers lui.

"J'ai profité de l'attaque de cette nuit pour _visiter_ la bicoque de Lily Potter.", laissa-t-il tomber avec une indifférence étudiée.

Gorgone fronça les sourcils, cherchant manifestement à relier les deux informations.

"Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?"

Les yeux bleu pâle de Cécrops vrillèrent les siens.

"Rien."

Gorgone eut un sursaut.

"Co... Comment ? Tu disais qu'avec ce sort, tu localiserais la baguette sans problème..."

"En effet. Je l'aurait fait... Si elle avait _encore_ été dans la maison."

Gorgone ne trouva rien à répondre, Cécrops se pencha en avant.

"Je te repose une _dernière_ fois la question, Michael : es-tu bien _certain_ que Harry Potter est en route vers Askaban ?"

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"J'ai soif.", fit Ron, pour la dixième fois au moins.

"Oh, Ron, tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ?", répliqua Ginny d'un ton exaspéré. "La dernière bouteille est déjà à moitié vide !"

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Il devait être deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi, estimait Harry, qui n'avait pas de montre. Ils marchaient donc depuis plus de quatre heures, si on omettait la pause de midi.

"Qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi ?", grommela Ron. "Harry n'avait qu'à prendre plus de bouteilles !"

"Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'on serait quatre !", rétorqua celui-ci. "Et puis on finira bien par trouver une rivière ou un ruisseau !"

"Ouais, ben pour l'instant...", grogna Ron.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et doubla son frère d'un pas vif, marchant à la hauteur de Harry et Jude.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu sais où on va ?", souffla-t-elle à Harry, ignorant Ron qui grommelait toujours à l'arrière.

"On va vers le nord," répondit simplement Harry. "C'est par là qu'on trouvera le château."

"Le vieil homme te l'a dit, hein ?"

"Oui."

Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement rassurée. Elle ne cessait de couler des regards à droite et à gauche, comme si elle craignait à tout moment que Harry ne passe à côté du bon chemin sans s'en rendre compte.

Ron s'immobilisa soudain, derrière eux.

"Eh, les mecs !"

"Quoi, _encore_ ?", soupira Ginny.

"J'entends un bruit d'eau."

Harry tendit l'oreille. Il entendait le chant de quelques oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, mais rien qui ressemblait à de l'eau.

"Je n'entends rien.", répliqua-t-il en se tourna vers Ginny.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

"Il a peut-être _vraiment_ soif," fit-elle remarquer. "S'il se met à halluciner..."

"Mais je n'hallucine pas !", protesta Ron.

Lentement, il fit un pas dans leur direction, l'oreille tendue. "C'est drôle," remarqua-t-il. "Ici je n'entends plus rien."

"Euh, Ron ?", risqua Ginny. "Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir un moment..."

"Oh, mais je te dis que je ne suis pas fou ! Venez par là."

Soupçonnant une mauvaise blague, Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry fit quelque pas en avant, Jude sur ses talons, priant pour que son ami ne s'exclame pas "je t'ai bien eu !" dès l'instant où il arriverait à sa hauteur.

"Ecoute.", souffla simplement Ron.

Et, effectivement, il lui sembla discerner, dans le lointain, un faible clapotis.

"Il a raison !", lança-t-il à Ginny. "Tu l'entends aussi, toi ?", souffla-t-il à Jude.

Le petit garçon hocha gravement la tête.

"On dirait que ça vient de par là...", marmonna Ron en observant les arbres. "Dès que j'avance ou que je recule, le bruit disparaît."

"C'est peut-être un truc magique...", suggéra Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre. "Vous savez, comme une illusion ou quelque chose dans le genre.", ajouta-t-elle comme ils la dévisageaient d'un air étonné.

Harry, fouillant la forêt du regard, avança lentement dans la direction du bruit. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre... Brusquement, son corps heurtant une paroi bien solide. Stupéfait, il fit un bond en arrière, frictionnant son épaule endolorie. Devant lui, il n'y avait rien.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?", fit Ron.

Sans répondre, Harry tendit une main droit devant lui. Sous ses doigts, il reconnu le contact rugueux de la pierre.

"Il y a des rochers, ici.", annonça-t-il.

"Des rochers ?", répéta Ron. "Euh... Je ne vois rien..."

"Si !", souffla Harry. "Je crois qu'il y a une grotte."

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une petite étincelle claqua dans l'air. Et, là où quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait que le vide, apparut une série de rochers sombres.

Une grotte.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Drago ?"

Surpris, Drago releva la tête et laissa retomber son livre sur ses genoux. Il poussa un soupir peu discret en reconnaissant Vincent Gorgone.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore dans ma tente ?", grogna-t-il.

Vincent haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur l'un des tapis de lin. Comme à son habitude, le garçon arborait un nez et des joues noirs de saleté.

"Terry nous a mis dehors, Thomas et moi. Théa est revenue ce midi et ils se sont... disputés."

Etranger à toute forme de compassion, Drago ricana.

"Et qui c'était, cette fois ?"

Il était de notoriété publique - du moins au sein du campement - qu'Aléatha, l'unique fille de la fratrie Gorgone, passait rarement ses nuits dans son propre lit. Depuis qu'elle avait passé quinze ans, ses escapades nocturnes - et les ragots et moqueries qu'elles sucitaient - lui attiraient quasi-quotidiennement les foudres de ses deux frères aînés, Terry et Michael.

Vincent ignora la question offensante et se mit à arracher les brins d'herbe qui dépassaient entre les tapis.

"Et Michael, il est où ?", s'enquit Drago.

Encore sons le coup de leur rencontre de la matinée, il n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer l'aîné des Gorgone dans sa tente, à la recherche de Vincent.

"Il est avec Cécrops.", répondit ce dernier.

Drago dressa l'oreille.

"Avec Cécrops ? Où ça, la Cour des Pierres ?"

"Non.", fit Vincent. "Ils sont dans sa tente."

o

o

o

"T'es complètement malade ! S'ils nous voient ici, ils vont nous massacrer !"

"Ferme-la, Vincent."

"Je veux dire, _vraiment_ nous massacrer !"

"Ca suffit !", siffla Drago. "Si tu as la frousse, barre-toi !"

Mais Vincent ne recula pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?", souffla-t-il à Drago.

"A propos de l'attaque d'hier. Je les ai entendu en parler ce matin."

Mais, d'après ce que les deux garçons, courbés dans l'ombre contre la toile, pouvaient entendre, il ne s'agissait pas des raffles. Non, mais Drago releva soudain un nom qu'il connaissait bien.

"Tu dis que les gosses Potter ne sont pas là-bas ?"

"Non.", fit la voix de Michael Gorgone.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pas là-bas ? Pas _où_ ? Harry Potter et son crétin de petit frère était supposés avoir été embarqués pas les créatures des ténèbres.

"L'Ordre me l'a confirmé.", ajouta Gorgone.

Drago manqua de s'étrangler. A côté de lui, Vincent cracha comme un chaton en colère.

"L'_Ordre_ ?", répéta-t-il, stupéfait. "Le salaud, il parle de l'Ordres des _Ténèbres_ ?"

"Sûrement pas celui des planteurs de patates, crétin.", grinça Drago.

"Mais..."

"Chut !"

"Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ?", c'était encore Gorgone.

"Ca veut dire que ce sale petit enfant de salaud est à Poudlard."

"Potter, à _Poudlard _?", répéta Drago à mi-voix, stupéfait. Comment ce sale petit cafard aurait-il pu simplement s'en _approcher_ ?

"Et qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?", fit Gorgone, d'un ton inquiet.

"_Tu_ vas t'arranger pour qu'il n'aille pas bien loin."

Un bref silence se fit, dans la tente ; durant lequel Michael Gorgone réfléchissait manifestement à la question.

"Et comment _veux_-tu que j'_entre_ à Poudlard ?"

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Suffit de le _persuader_."

"Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ?"

"Moi ? Je vais l'attendre tranquillement ici. _Au cas où_, il arriverait au bout du voyage.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"C'est de là que vient le bruit," fit Ginny

"Il y a peut-être un lac souterrain.", hasarda Harry. "Ou un point d'eau."

Harry, Ginny et Ron se tenait devant l'entrée de la grotte. Jude, assis un peu plus loin au bord du chemin, surveillait les ombres entre les rochers d'un oeil inquiet.

"Oui, et bien compte pas sur moi pour aller voir.", dit Ron.

"Je croyais que tu avais soif.", lui rappela Ginny.

"Exact. Harry, je peux avoir l'autre bouteille ?"

Harry l'ignora. Il fit un pas en avant, passant sa tête dans l'ouverture.

"S'il y a de l'eau, ça nous permettrait sûrement de remplir toutes nos gourde. A mon avis, plus on s'approchera du château, et moins on aura de chance de trouver de rivière."

"Tu ne veux quand même pas descendre _là-dedans_ ?", s'étrangla Ron.

"Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais entendu de l'eau !"

"J'ai _cru_ entendre de l'eau," réctifia Ron. "Si ça se trouve, c'était le cri d'une énorme bestiole en manque de chair fraiche."

"Froussard.", souffla Ginny.

"Pas du tout !", répliqua-t-il. "Simplement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer pour une bouteille d'eau. Question de priorités."

"Alors il vaut mieux mourrir de soif ?"

"Je t'avoue que je préfèrerait. Et puis on voit rien, là-dedans. On va se tordre le cou avant d'avoir fait trois mètres."

"Tu n'as pas pris de bougie, Harry ?", s'enquit Ginny.

Il secoua la tête et plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean.

"Non, mais j'ai ça.", fit-il en extirpant la baguette.

Les yeux de Ron et Ginny s'arrondirent. De l'autre côté du chemin, Jude se leva et s'approcha, l'air stupéfait.

"Mince, Harry !", souffla Ron éberlué. "Une vraie baguette !"

"Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?", demanda Ginny.

"Mon père l'a laissée à la maison, avant de partir. Est-ce que l'un de vous connaît... Un sort pour faire de la lumière ?"

"Je ne connais personne qui sache faire de la magie.", murmura Ginny en secouant ses tresses.

"_Lumos !_", fit soudain Ron.

"Qui ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas quelqu'un ! C'est un sort.", expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Harry. "J'ai entendu ma mère l'utiliser une fois ou deux il y a... longtemps."

"T'es sûr ?", fit Ginny, sceptique.

"_Lumos !_", tenta Harry en agitant la baguette.

Rien ne se produisit.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un sort.", marmonna Ginny.

"_Lumos !_"

"C'est peut-être la baguette qui déconne.", objecta Ron.

"_Lumos !_", répéta encore Harry. "_Lumos ! Lumos ! LUMOS !_"

Cette fois-ci, le bout de la baguette se mit à briller. Il l'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte. A la faible lueur, ils purent distinguer quelques marches.

"Bon," fit Harry, décidé. "On a de la lumière, maintenant."

"Et alors ?", sursauta Ron. "Tu veux descendre ? Bon sang, Harry, on ne sait pas quel genre de bêtes féroces se baladent là-dessous !"

"C'est une grotte magique," fit remarquer Harry. "Elle était invisible. Ca m'étonnerait qu'un tas de bêtes féroces ait réussi à entrer."

"Une seule suffit.", marmonna Ron.

"Elle a sûrement été construite il y a très longtemps.", supposa Ginny. "Du temps de l'école. Je suis sûre que personne ne l'a ouverte depuis la Chute."

"Oui, mais on n'en sait rien."

"On a besoin d'eau.", s'entêta Harry. "S'il y a une source là-dessous je suis d'avis de tenter le coup."

"Moi aussi, je suis d'accord pour descendre.", trancha Ginny. "Et toi, Jude ?", fit-elle en se penchant vers le petit garçon.

Jude haussa les épaules, indécis.

"Parfait, la majorité l'emporte, on descend."

"Et moi ?", protesta Ron, outré.

"Toi tu es un trouillard. Ton avis ne compte pas."

o

o

o

"Je ne vois toujours pas d'eau.", marmonna Ron un quart d'heure plus tard.

"Et moi je ne vois toujours pas de monstre à trois têtes.", répliqua Ginny.

Ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'escalier. A présent, l'étroit goulot qu'ils suivaient descendait en pente douce.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai.", répliqua Ron.

"Le bruit s'entend mieux depuis qu'on a quitté l'escalier.", fit Harry. "Je parierais qu'au bout de ce tunnel..."

"Regardez !", s'exclama soudain Ginny. "On voit de la lumière !"

En effet, tout au bout du long couloir, on apercevait une lueur pâle, frémissante, comme un reflet dans l'eau.

"Hé !", protesta Ron alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir. "Pour ce qu'on en sait, ça pourrait très bien être la tanière d'un montre des souterrains..."

"Un montre avec des allumettes ?", se moqua Ginny.

Ils atteignirent le bout du tunnel, qui débouchait dans une vaste caverne, dont les murs étaient éclairés pas des torches. Au milieu, la surface luisant d'un lac souterrain renvoyait un éclat métallique.

"De l'eau !", s'exclama Ron.

Et, oubliant tout idée de monstre des profondeurs, il fonça vers la rive.

"Attends !", l'arrêta Harry. "D'où est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle viennent, ces torches ?"

Jude s'était approché du mur, lui aussi. Timidement, il tendit une main vers la bougie la plus proche : la cire était à peine entamée.

"Qui les a mises là ?", murmura Harry, sans savoir s'il posait la question à son frère, ou simplement à lui-même.

"On s'en fiche !", décida Ron.

Et, sur ce, il plongea sa main dans l'eau fraîche.

Aussitôt, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un grincement, qui semblait venir de la roche elle-même.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Le sol de la caverne se mit à vibrer. Ron s'écarta de l'eau d'un bond, le visage blême.

Lentement, gémissant comme une énorme bête à l'agonie, la caverne se mit à bouger. Harry s'agrippa aux rochers pour ne pas tomber. La caverne tourna sur elle-même pendant quelques secondes, qui leur parurent des heures, puis s'immobilisa.

Le silence revint.

Durant de longues secondes, ils se dévisagèrent sans oser prononcer un mot. Puis, un autre bruit se fit entendre. Un grondement, qui fit vibrer les pierres.

"_Ca_, c'était un animal...", souffla Ron d'une voix tremblante.

"On ferait bien de se tirer d'ici.", fit Harry.

"Où est le passage ?"

"Là !", s'exclama Ginny.

L'entrée était en partie obstruée pas la déformation de la caverne, mais ils parvinrent à se glisser dans l'ouverture. Un fois de l'autre côté, ils remontèrent le boyau à toute vitesse.

"L'escalier...", haleta Ron au bout de quelques minutes. "L'un de vous a vu l'escalier ?"

Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre. Les mains tremblante, Harry éclaira frénétiquement les murs autour de lui à l'aide de sa baguette. Aucune trace de l'escalier.

"Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ?", fit soudain Ginny.

Harry s'immobilisa une seconde, respirant l'air épais de la grotte. Une odeur nauséabonde frappa ses narines. Retenant son souffle, il abaissa la baguette, dirigeant le faisceau de lumière vers le sol.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Jude agrippa le tee-shirt de Harry. Etalée par terre, au milieu d'une petite flaque de sang, une chauve-souris au pelage brun, une aile déchirée, leur rendait un regard vide.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'un suicide.", marmonna Ron.

Le teint verdâtre, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaules, dans la direction des grognements.

"Ca n'était pas là tout à l'heure.", souffla Harry.

"Tu veux dire qu'on la tuée... il n'y a pas longtemps ?", risqua Ron, d'une voix bizarrement haut perchée.

Harry pointa de nouveau la baguette vers la chauve-souris. Autours des poils sombres, le sang était déjà presque sec, d'une écœurante couleur de rouille.

"Ou alors... On n'a pas pris le bon chemin quand la caverne a tourné... Ca expliquerait pourquoi on ne trouve pas l'escalier."

Un troisième grognement se fit entendre, derrière eux.

"On dirait que ça se rapproche.", gémit Ron.

Sans plus chercher à comprendre, ils se remirent à courir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'autre bout du tunnel, une petite salle ronde au plafond bas, qu'un cri les arrêta.

"_Stupefix !_"

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un rayon lumineux surgit de derrière les rochers toucha Ron entre les deux omoplates. Sans un cri, il s'effondra.

Harry se retourna d'un bond et, avec un sursaut de panique, vit une silhouette sombre se faufiler entre les rochers.

"_Stupefix !_", lança de nouveau la voix.

Cette fois, le rayon frappa son ventre. Il sentit une sensation étrange et désagréable se diffuser dans sa poitrine, il eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard terrifié de Jude.

Puis tout devint noir.

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Le sanctuaire 1ère partie

**Aux reviewers :**

**Thamril** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Rini** : Merci aussi. Oui, c'est vrai que j'aime couper là où il ne faudrait pas, désolée !

**Onarluca** : Merci ; et pour ta fidélité, aussi.

**Polly** : Alors, dans l'ordre : le sorcier de la caverne, tu vas le découvrir dans quelques lignes. Le mystère de Poudlard… Mais il n'y a que ça, des mystères, à Poudlard ; et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. Oui, on reverra Charlie ; James, probablement pas (pas tout de suite, en tous cas) et Sirius, à voir… En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review.

**Thealie** : Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas très gentil. Mais je pense que ça se reproduira. Pour Lily… et bien, tu vas voir.

**Mirabelle** **P** : coucou, il y avait longtemps ! contente que tu aimes.

**Mellyna** **Yanou** : Oh, dis, ne pleure pas quand même. Personne n'est mort, ce n'est pas _si_ triste, si ? Merci d'être passée.

Merci aussi à **Black**-**sun**, **Leila** et **Sarah**.

o

o

PARTIE II :LE SILLAGE DES TENEBRES.

o

o

o

**6. Le sanctuaire.**

1ère partie.

o

o

Il aurait du passer hier.

Debout derrière ses étagères crasseuses, Rogue fixait le flacon en fronçant les sourcils.

Si le môme ne se dépêchait pas, elle ne vaudrait bientôt plus rien.

Mais peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas, finalement.

Rogue ne sortait pratiquement de la cave qui lui servait d'atelier. Il occupait l'endroit depuis la Chute, et durant ces neuf années, il n'était pas sorti plus d'une dizaine de fois, et toujours à la tombée de la nuit.

Au début, c'était son apprenti Grisend qui se chargeait de lui trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Mais Grisend avait trouvé la mort lors d'une attaque massive, deux ans plus tôt. A ce que Rogue avait compris, c'était lors de cette même attaque que Lily Potter avait été touchée par ce sort qui l'avait rendue si malade.

Et puis, quelques semaines après la mort de Grisend, le môme Potter s'était pointé à l'atelier, son petit frère muet sur les talons. Des larmes dans les yeux, il avait confirmé la mort de Grisend ; puis il avait révélé que depuis quelques années, Grisend le payait pour trouver les herbes que Rogue demandait, et qu'il avait fini par lui révéler à qui elles étaient destinées.

Ensuite Potter avait proposé son marché : il continuait à trouver les plantes, et Rogue le fournissait en remède et potions fortifiantes. Rogue - dont les bocaux étaient presque tous vides après de longues semaines passées sans les services de Grisend - avait accepté à contrecœur.

Mais jusqu'à présent le garçon - tout _Potter _qu'il était - avait toujours été réglo. Il avait un don pour dénicher tout ce que Rogue exigeait - et ce dernier ne se privait pas pour en abuser -et était toujours fidèle au poste, deux fois par semaine à l'atelier. Du moins jusqu'à...

_Jusqu'à hier._

Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, cette fameuse nuit. Il n'était ni sourd, ni stupide, et la signification de l'absence de Potter faisait son chemin dans sa tête, lentement, à mesure que les heures passaient.

Potter ne viendrait probablement plus.

_Il allait devoir se trouver un autre apprenti._

Et puis le craquement de l'escalier brisa l'épais silence. Ils étaient pourtant rares, les visiteurs, par ici. Rogue releva vivement la tête et s'écarta de l'étagère, fixant la vieille porte de bois avec une attention douloureuse.

Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Mais la silhouette qui apparut n'était pas celle d'un enfant. Il était grand, les épaules basses, l'échine courbé par la fatigue, la tristesse peut-être ? Rogue comprit aussitôt ce que cette présence signifiait.

C'était Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou. Rogue avait encore la marque d'une de ses griffes sur l'épaule droite, souvenir d'une mauvaise blague, à l'époque de Poudlard.

Il le laissait approcher en silence, se contentant de le regarder. Sûrement pas lui qui l'ouvrirait le premier.

"C'est bien ce que tu avais demandé à Harry ?", laissa tomber Lupin en tendant un sac de toile.

Rogue vérifia rapidement le contenu avant d'acquiescer. Il désigna à Lupin le flacon, sur l'étagère.

"Refais-en pour la fin de la semaine.", dit simplement ce dernier en attrapant la fiole. "J'aurais ce qu'il te faut."

Et il quitta l'atelier.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Rogue eut l'envie absurde de le retenir, de crier, de lui poser _la_ question.

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Potter ne viendrait probablement plus.

Et il laissa partir Lupin.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"_Ennervate !_"

"VOLEURS D'ÂMES !"

_Chaud._

Un frémissement, comme une lueur, l'électrisa brusquement et il sortit de son épaisse torpeur. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une douleur sourde sous son crâne l'en empêcha.

_Pire que chaud, brûlant._

"VOLEURS D'ÂMES !"

Il perçut à peine la voix tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle semblait venir de très loin, déformée par la distance, un formidable rugissement réduit à un souffle rauque.

"VOLEURS D'ÂMES ! SUCEURS DE VIE ! VOLEURS D'ENFANTS !"

"_Ennervate !_"

Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Tout son corps était moite, sa gorge en feu.

« _VOLEURS D'ÂMES _… »

« Ferme-là, vieillard ! _Ennervate !_ »

Harry ouvrit un œil. Il ne vit que du rouge. Une fumée trouble baignait la pièce d'une lueur orangée. Il referma les yeux, mais le rouge demeurait sous ses paupières closes.

« _Ennervate !_ »

« Ouvre les yeux, gamin. »

Le rouge se mit à tourbillonner. Une main secoua son épaule sans douceur.

« Fais pas le con, petit, je sais que tu es réveillé. »

_Rouge, rouge, rouge_. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un visage. La peau sombre, des yeux bleus si pâles qu'ils semblaient presque blancs, un homme était penché sur lui.

« Tu peux parler ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put produire aucun son. Prit d'une quinte de toux, il s'effondra à nouveau dans la poussière.

« _VOLEUR D'ENFANTS ! POURRITURE DE…_ »

« La ferme ! », rugit l'homme.

Il attrapa Harry par les épaules et le redressa sans douceur.

« Je commence à perdre patience, gamin ! »

Les joues brûlantes, Harry s'efforça de calmer sa respiration laborieuse. L'homme noir devant lui et la vapeur trouble qui lui piquait les yeux l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les alentours, mais il pouvait apercevoir, aux confins de son champ de vision, une forme sombre recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

Il reporta son regard sur l'homme devant lui – _ami ou ennemi ? _– dont les mains, raides comme du métal, pressaient ses épaules contre la roche coupante.

Harry se racla la gorge, ignorant les picotements douloureux.

« Où sont… ? »

« Tes camarades ? « , acheva l'homme à sa place. « Juste là. »

Et il s'écarta légèrement pour permettre à Harry de voir le resta de la caverne. Clignant des yeux, Harry distingua dans la fumée une forme immobile aux longs cheveux, qu'il supposa être Ginny.

« Ils reviennent à eux. Ils n'auront qu'un simple mal de tête. »

Il réaffirma sa prise sur l'épaule de Harry, plaçant son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« Combien êtes-vous ? »

Harry envisagea une seconde de mentir, s'inventer une armée de sorciers surpuissants lancée à leur recherche, mais il y renonça en croisant le regard clair de l'homme ; qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, ce type-là saurait s'il lui mentait.

« Juste nous. », fit simplement Harry.

« Mais vous êtes des éclaireurs, n'est ce pas ? Les autres vont venir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant de se concentrer. Il avait tellement soif que la tête lui tournait, et les vapeurs brûlantes semblaient s'insinuer sous sa peau.

« Quels autres ? », articula-t-il.

« Quels autres ? », répéta l'homme, l'air stupéfait, et vaguement méfiant. « Mais le Peuple Noir ! »

« Le Peuple Noir ? »

La forme sombre dans le fond de la pièce se déplia instantanément, comme une gigantesque araignée.

« _LES VOLEURS D'ÂMES !_ », fit la voix grêle. « _TOUS CES INFÂMES DEVOREURS D'ENFANTS !_ »

« Ca suffit ! », grogna l'homme noir, et la fine silhouette se ratatina de nouveau, boudeuse.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ginny se redresser. Elle regarda lentement autours d'elle, ses yeux assombris d'inquiétude. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur l'homme-araignée qui grommelait toujours dans son coin.

Brusquement, quelque chose grinça derrière lui ; Harry reconnut le crissement de la pierre frottant contre la pierre. Comme dans la caverne au lac, il sentit le sol trembler ; mais la pièce ne bougea pas. Une ouverture toute ronde apparut dans la roche, alors qu'un bloc de pierre coulissait lentement.

Il l'entendit avant de la voir. La voix était froide et ferme, vaguement métallique, le genre de voix qui ne souffre – ni même _envisage_ – le refus ou la critique.

« Hector ! »

Puis elle fit un pas en avant. Et Harry distingua une silhouette immense aux longs cheveux sombres, noués en catogan. Ses vêtements étaient d'une étrange couleur, un vert changeant, qui luisait comme la peau d'un serpent.

Elle pencha son front hautain en direction de l'homme noir qui agrippait toujours le bras de Harry.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai entendu ? », elle se pencha encore, et Harry put voir ses yeux, si sombres qu'on ne pouvait distinguer l'iris de la pupille. « Des prisonniers du monde noir. Des ennemis, _ici_ ! Mais pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille, Hector ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne garde _pas_ de prisonniers ! »

Harry essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait entendre par là. Ginny recula imperceptiblement, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre.

« Ce sont des _enfants_. », répondit l'homme.

« Ce ne sont pas des enfants, ce sont des monstres. Si on ne les tue pas aujourd'hui, ils reviendront pour nous égorger dans cinq ans. »

« Excusez-moi… », risqua Harry, mais elle continua sans lui prêter attention.

« Ils sont tombés bien bas, vraiment. Voilà que maintenant ils nous envoient leurs petits. »

« Personne ne nous a… », tenta de nouveau Harry.

« C'est un piège, Hector. Ils espèrent que leurs rejetons réussiront là où ils échouent. Il ne faut pas les laisser faire, il faut faire un _exemple_ ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? », souffla Hector.

A ces mots, l'homme au fond de la pièce s'anima de nouveau.

« _UN EXEMPLE ! EVENTREZ-LES ! DETRUISEZ-LES TOUS !_ »

« Tais-toi ! », siffla Hector.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. », lui répondit calmement la femme. « Ces monstres ne méritent pas de vivre ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas un monstre ! », s'écria finalement Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même l'homme-araignée.

« _Nous_ ne sommes pas des monstres. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous racontez, mais je n'ai jamais égorgé personne ! »

Les yeux noirs le détaillèrent un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent sur Ginny, qui observait la scène, figée.

« Vraiment ? », fit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry. « Dans ce cas, comment explique-tu _ceci_ ? »

Et elle ouvrit le poing, lentement, découvrant un objet que Harry connaissait bien.

C'était la baguette magique.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Rémus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout droit, au-dessus de lui, il voyait le vieux plafond. Les longues fissures sinueuses faisaient comme des serpents rouges dans le soleil levant._

La pleine lune s'effaçait une fois de plus, le laissant affalé sur le sol. La fine couverture de tissus semblait adhérer à la peau de son ventre, et son bras gauche le lançait horriblement. Sous son dos, les vieilles planches râpaient ses épaules.

_Il mit plusieurs minutes à percevoir une seconde présence dans la pièce. Lentement, il fit pivoter son cou. L'intérieur de la cabane défila devant ses yeux brûlants. Les vieilles poutres du plafond, les toiles d'araignée, le mur poussiéreux. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur le vieux lit crasseux._

_Là, assis en tailleur sur le matelas nu, Harry l'observait en silence._

_Rémus eut un sursaut. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le petit garçon ici, il ignorait même que Harry connaissait l'endroit._

_« Salut. », souffla doucement Rémus._

_Harry releva les yeux, sans sourire. Il bougea doucement, se redressa, s'approcha comme pour toucher Rémus. Au dernier moment cependant, il se ravisa ; s'asseyant au bord du lit, les jambes pendantes. Rémus laissa son regard retomber sur ses chaussures. Elles étaient déchirées. Il remarqua aussi qu'il manquait plusieurs centimètres au bas de son jean. Qu'il avait donc grandi, ces temps-ci ! Un vrai petit homme, depuis l'arrivée du bébé, comme disait Lily._

_C'était une pensée étrange, presque effarante, de se dire que les enfants continuaient à grandir, malgré tout ; même Harry, pourtant tout petit encore, à six ans. Comme si on attendait d'eux qu'ils se figent jusqu'à ce que leur monde reprenne son souffle ; pour qu'on puisse s'occuper d'eux quand tout irait bien._

_« Salut. », répondit Harry._

_Ce matin-là, il n'avait rien du petit homme de Lily, pourtant. Ce matin-là, il ne souriait pas, et ce fut une douleur de plus dans le ventre de Rémus ; parce que Harry savait toujours quand sourire – quand les autres avaient mal._

_Il se força à se redresser. Laborieusement ; plaçant une main sur son ventre pour dissimuler la tâche rouge qui s'étalait sur la couverture._

_« J'ai pensé que je devais venir. », fit Harry d'une voix calme, un peu vide. « Que je devais te dire, pour que tu saches. Pour que tu puisses consoler maman, aussi, parce que moi, je ne sais pas comment faire. »_

_« Comment faire quoi, Harry ? », demanda doucement Rémus._

_« Pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Le bébé aussi, il pleure ; mais il ne peut pas savoir, hein ? Il ne peut pas comprendre ? »_

_Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant. Rémus sentit un froid envahir son ventre, juste sous la blessure. Quoi qu'il se fut passé, c'était grave._

_« Harry, qu'est-ce que… »_

_« Est-ce qu'elle sera toujours triste, maintenant ? », souffla le petit garçon._

_« Harry que s'est-il passé ? », pressa Rémus. « Dis-moi… »_

_Harry releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses larmes se figèrent dans ses yeux et ses poings se crispèrent sur le vieux matelas._

_« C'est papa. », souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. « Il est parti. Ce matin, il est… Parti. »_

o

o

o

Debout au seuil de la chambre, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Rémus observait le visage immobile de Lily. On aurait dit un masque de pierre, comme ceux qui ornaient les murs de la salle des murmures, à Poudlard.

Non loin de lui, Amanda s'affairait. Regonflant un oreiller, lissant les couvertures.

« Comment peut-on les reprendre, une fois qu'ils les ont emmenés ? », murmura-t-il, sans savoir si la question s'adressait à Amanda ou à lui-même.

Amanda se redressa d'un mouvement raide, sa longue tresse grise roula entre ses épaules. Ses grands yeux luisaient de compassion.

« Oh Rémus, je suis si désolée… Pour les garçons… »

« Lily dit qu'ils vont bien… »

« Quoi ? », fit Amanda, en se tournant vers le lit.

« Qu'ils ne sont pas… Là où sont les autres. Harry va bien, il avait juste quelque chose à faire. », il baissa les yeux vers le sol, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Amanda. « Et Harry va bien… Alors Jude aussi, parce qu'il sait mieux que personne comment s'occuper de lui. »

Amanda fit un pas en avant, posant une main sur son bras.

« Rémus, tu sais que Lily… Enfin elle n'est pas toujours… »

Rémus releva vivement les yeux.

« Elle n'est pas folle. Amanda, ne dit pas qu'elle est folle, pas _toi_. »

Amanda secoua la tête.

« Elle est très fatiguée, et les garçons lui manquent. Je… Il n'y a pas qu'eux, tu sais… »

« Je sais, Amanda. Les rafles… »

« Non, je veux dire… », ses lèvres se pincèrent, elle hésita un moment. « Rémus, les gens… Ils sont en colère. Tu n'es pas descendu au village en pleine journée une seule fois depuis que c'est arrivé. Moi, si. Et je peux te dire, ils… Parlent. »

« On leur a pris leurs familles, leurs femmes, leurs frères, leurs gosses ! Amanda, c'est _normal_, qu'ils parlent ! »

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Rémus… Personne au campement n'a disparut. Pas le moindre môme. Et au village ils disent… des choses. Si l'Ordre les entendait, tu sais… Mais ils parlent quand même. Ils sont trop en colère pour avoir peur. As-tu seulement vu le Charlie Weasley, ces temps-ci ? », elle frémit. « Moi, oui. »

Rémus resta silencieux un long moment, détaillant le masque de pierre de Lily.

« Qu'est que tu crains ? », murmura-t-il finalement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais, dans cette ville. »

Rémus eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Alors ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« C'est… C'est à moi. », souffla Harry.

« Ca, je veux bien le croire, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est _qui_ est mort, pour que tu l'ais. »

Harry sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge.

« Personne ! »

« Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es un… _sorcier_ ? »

Il y avait un accent moqueur dans sa voix, comme si cette simple idée était totalement ridicule.

« Mais… _Oui_ ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! », ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Où sont les autres ? Combien sont-ils ? »

Harry sentit la panique le gagner.

« Mais il n'y a _personne_ d'autre. Juste nous quatre, et nous venons du village et… »

« Du village ? », répéta l'homme noir. « Attends une seconde ! », ajouta-t-il en levant une main vers la jeune femme.

« Il ment. », siffla-t-elle. « Les humains du village sont incapables de passer. Les puissances de la forêt les en empêchent. »

Elle darda Harry de son regard venimeux.

« Nous porterons cette histoire au conseil, si tu le souhaite, Hector. Mais je voterais en faveur d'une exécution publique, et je sais déjà que les autres en feront autant. »

Harry eut un sursaut au mot « exécution ». L'angoisse courut dans ses veines et le sang tambourina au-dessus de ses oreilles.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! », se récria-t-il. « Nous ne vous avons rien fait… »

Une gifle sèche l'interrompit. Elle l'avait frappé, à la façon d'un jeune enfant insolent. Comme s'il n'avait pas été question de _son_ exécution, et de celle de ses amis.

« Garde ta salive. », lâcha-t-elle, glaciale. « Le conseil te laissera peut-être parler. »

Et elle se releva d'un mouvement gracieux. Son regard de prédateur s'arrêta une seconde sur le visage blême de Ginny, puis elle quitta la pièce.

Hector se redressa à son tour, ses yeux s'attardant sur Harry.

« Le conseil vous jugera. Et il sera juste. S'il ordonne la mort, c'est que vous la méritez. »

Il s'éloigna, s'arrêtant une seconde devant l'homme-araignée, recroquevillé dans l'ombre.

« Toi, tu restes là, et tu les surveilles. », ordonna-t-il.

L'étrange personnage redressa la tête et lui sourit, une lueur de convoitise brillant dans ses yeux humides.

« Les voleurs d'âmes vont être brûlés ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, presque servile.

Hector ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

o

o

o

« _Quoi_ ? »

Le regard de Ron passa de Harry à Ginny puis de nouveau à Harry en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Dans sa voix, l'incrédulité se teintait de frayeur.

« Ils veulent nous _quoi_ ? »

Aux pieds de Harry, Jude dormait toujours. Ginny et Harry avaient décidé se mettre simplement Ron au courant.

« Elle a parlé d'un procès, d'exemples… Ils ont déjà été attaqués, apparemment ils croient qu'on leur en veut. », fit Harry.

« Que _nous_ en avons après _eux_ ? », s'exclama Ron. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien leur faire, hein ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« En tous cas, il faut se tirer d'ici. », marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'homme-araignée n'avait pas bougé. Son visage était dissimulé par les ombres, et il était impossible de dire s'il les observait ou pas.

« Je vous l'avais dit, » grogna Ron. « Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas descendre ! Bon sang, mais ils sont complètement cinglés. »

« Ils pensent qu'on est… une sorte de monstres. », expliqua doucement Ginny.

« Le Peuple Noir. », précisa une voix nouvelle.

Une silhouette apparut derrière les pierres. Un enfant, apparemment, il semblait à peine plus haut que Ginny. Il marchait lentement, tenant précautionneusement un plateau métallique.

Lorsque l'étranger arriva à leur hauteur, Harry réalisa que c'était une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux, et ils étaient tout emmêlés.

« C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle. », confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Vous ne le savez pas ? »

« On n'appartient pas à ton foutu Peuple Noir. », répliqua Ron.

Elle fronça le nez dans sa direction.

« Il est inutile d'être grossier. Et puis, c'est ce qu'ils racontent tous, en bas. De toutes façons je m'en moque, que vous soyez du Peuple Noir, j'ai lu dans plusieurs livres que leurs enfants n'avaient pas le droit de tuer. »

Elle posa le plateau au sol.

« C'est de l'eau. », leur dit-elle. « Elle est froide, mais vous devriez faire vite, les gobelets sont en métal. Ca chauffe très vite, par ici. »

« Pourquoi se donner la peine de nous faire boire, s'ils veulent nous tuer ? », siffla Harry.

La jeune fille parut choquée.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez être condamnés que l'on doit vous maltraiter. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, quand même ! »

« Bien sûr que non… », grinça Ron. « Vous distribuez des verres d'eau avant de couper des têtes, c'est ce que j'appelle être civilisé ! »

« Mais on ne coupe pas la tête des condamnés ! », se récria-t-elle. « Ils sont exécutés par le feu. »

« Oh, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète ! », répliqua Ron, sarcastique. « On va simplement nous brûler. »

Elle le regarda curieusement, ne comprenant visiblement pas la moquerie.

« Mon frère a dit la vérité. », dit soudainement Ginny. « Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. »

La jeune fille l'observa un moment.

« C'est possible, mais je crois qu'ils s'en fiche, au fond. »

« _Quoi_ ? », fit Ron.

« Le dernier enfant qui a disparu était le fils d'Anne et Thomas. Ils sont très aimés chez nous ; les gens sont très en colère. Ils veulent voir quelqu'un payer, peu importe qui. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. »

« _Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir ?_ », s'étrangla Ron.

Harry se pencha en avant pour prendre l'un des gobelets. « Laisse-moi parler. », souffla-t-il à Ron en se redressant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Hermione. », répondit-elle.

« D'accord. Hermione, est-ce que tu sais comment on pourrait convaincre ton peuple que nous ne sommes pas du Peuple Noir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Notre conseil est très sage. Il verra la vérité. »

« Cette femme, tout à l'heure… Elle n'avait pas l'air de voir grand chose. », coupa Ginny.

Hermione se tut et les regarda un par un. Elle semblait hésiter à partir. Le silence revint un moment dans la petite caverne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud. », souffla finalement Harry.

Il sentait le gobelet se réchauffer dans sa main. Il se pencha sur Jude et le secoua doucement.

« Jude… »

« S'il fait chaud c'est parce que nous sommes au sommet des grottes. », expliqua Hermione en suivant la scène du coin de l'œil. « Juste au-dessus des bassins de lave. »

Jude se redressa lentement, le regard inquiet. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione, qu'il détailla un long moment. La jeune fille finit par détourner son visage, mal à l'aise.

Harry tendit le gobelet métallique à son frère.

« Bois-le pendant que c'est encore frais. »

Hermione hésita un moment, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jude.

« Quel âge as-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il a cinq ans. », répondit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il ne parle pas. Mais il entend tout »

Elle regardait toujours Jude.

« Les gens racontent aussi que tu prétends venir du village, _dehors_. », murmura-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors comment tu as fait ? », elle redressa un peu la tête, comme s'il elle espérait le prendre en flagrant délit de mensonges. Son regard évita soigneusement Jude, cette fois-ci.

« J'avais une baguette magique. », répondit Harry.

Elle eut un sursaut.

« _Quoi_ ? Une vraie baguette ? »

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, stupéfaite. Harry acquiesça.

« Alors… », murmura-t-elle. « Alors il y a peut-être un moyen de les convaincre. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Le breuvage était prêt, de nouveau. Rogue connaissait les instructions par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il en fabriquait pour Lily Potter. Le liquide clair reposait dans le chaudron, le faible feu ronronnant tranquillement.

Il allait bientôt manquer de chantre gris, songea-t-il en observant les bocaux.

Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cœurs de feu, qui lui renvoyaient leur éclat rouge vif derrière la paroi de verre. Il les fixa un long moment, comme hypnotisé ; avant de détourner le regard d'un mouvement brusque.

_Il n'est même pas capable de respecter les délais, je le savais, qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un loup-garou_.

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Les marches craquaient et gémissaient dans l'ombre. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Lupin ? 

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

C'était John Cécrops.

« Bonsoir, Rogue. Je crois que le moment est venu de payer ta dette. »

o o 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. Le sanctuaire 2ème partie

**Aux lecteurs/reviewers.**

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à mois depuis la rentrée et je n'ai recommencé à écrire qu'au début des vacances de Noël.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'avez pas encore tout à fait oublié cette histoire.

J'espère aussi que tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances.

Joyeux Noël à tous !

o

o

PARTIE II :LE SILLAGE DES TENEBRES.

o

o

o

**6. Le sanctuaire.**

2ème partie.

o

o

« Il faut que tu récupères cette baguette. »

Harry se redressa vivement.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la seule solution. » répliqua Hermione.

« Mais on ne sait même pas où elle est ! »

Il coula un regard en direction du vieil homme.

« Et puis comment sortir d'ici ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire, de cette baguette ? », demanda Ginny à Hermione.

« J'ai lu ça dans un des livres d'Hector. Il existe un sort que le peuple noir ne peut accomplir. Il faut être humain pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Donc si Harry leur fait ce tour de magie, ça leur prouvera qu'il est humain, c'est ça ? », comprit Ron.

« J'espère, oui. », murmura Hermione.

« Et c'est quoi, ce sort ? », s'enquit Ginny.

Harry sentit son faible espoir retomber. Il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit _Lumos_.

« Le sort du _Patronus_. », répondit Hermione.

« Le quoi ? »

« Un sort de protection. »

_Spero patronum…_ Le sortilège du vieil homme, celui qui repoussait la créature des ténèbres ?

« Je crois que je sais ce que c'est. », murmura Harry, alors que Jude le considérait gravement. « Mais comment récupérer la baguette ? Tu pourrais aller la chercher, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille eut un sursaut.

« Pas question ! Voler un objet sous la garde des guerriers, c'est un crime grave ! »

« Et nous griller vivants ! », s'exclama Ron. « Ce n'est pas un crime grave, peut-être ? »

La forme sombre au fond de la salle remua doucement, le tissu de ses vêtements bruissant contre la pierre. Ron pâlit et baissa la voix.

« Tu peux bien faire ça, non ? », souffla-t-il à Hermione.

« C'est impossible, je te l'ai dit. », répliqua-t-elle. « Je me ferais prendre tout de suite et… »

« Mais alors qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ! », intervint Ginny.

« On ne peut pas la récupérer maintenant, mais je peux peut-être m'arranger pour que vous l'ayez au procès », répondit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Tu sais faire ce sort ? »

Harry songea à la maigre fumée qui était sortie de la baguette, la nuit précédente.

« Non. », répondit-il.

« Non ? »

« Je n'ai pratiquement jamais fait de magie. »

La jeune écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as une baguette et tu n'as jamais fait de magie ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai depuis quelques jours, c'est tout. »

« Qui te l'a donnée ? »

« Mon père. »

Le regard de Jude, rapide comme celui d'un faucon, se tourna brusquement vers lui. Mais, fidèle à son habitude, le petit garçon ne souffla pas mot.

« J'ai déjà essayé le sort du _Patronus_ », poursuivit Harry. « mais je n'ai fait apparaître que de la fumée. »

« On est foutus. », marmonna Ron, en laissant retomber l'arrière de son crâne contre la paroi rocheuse.

Hermione grimaça.

« De la fumée, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. D'après ce que je sais, il ne se passe rien du tout, la première fois. »

« Et la deuxième ? », grogna Harry. « Parce qu'apparemment je ne vais pas vraiment avoir le temps de m'entraîner ! »

Ginny s'affala contre son frère, la mine pâle.

Hermione le considéra un moment, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Si ça peut t'aider, le truc, c'est de penser à un souvenir heureux. »

« Un souvenir heureux ? », répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« C'est ça, Harry ! », ricana Ron. « Pense à tous ces moments où tu n'étais pas enfermé dans une caverne sinistre en attendant de te faire griller comme une volaille. »

Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione s'étrécir. Elle se tourna vers Ron dans un mouvement brutal.

« J'essais de vous aider, je te signale. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, moi ! Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide alors vous n'avez qu'à… »

« Non ! », se récria Harry, foudroyant Ron du regard. « On veut que tu nous aides, je te jure ! Je suis sûr que Ron est désolé… »

Il coula un regard vers son ami, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaule, visiblement pas d'humeur à présenter des excuses.

« D'accord. », soupira Hermione. « Je serais au procès demain matin. Tu auras la baguette. »

Elle se redressa, apparemment pressée de s'en aller. Elle regarda Harry et Jude une dernière fois.

« Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »

Et elle s'éloigna, en faisant un léger détour pour éviter leur sinistre gardien. Ron suivit sa progression d'un œil morne.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, » marmonna-t-il. « mais ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Rémus sortit du couvert des arbres, descendant la colline d'un pas lent qui trahissait sa fatigue. Il cligna des yeux dans la lumière encore pâle : ça faisait près de quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil, confiné dans la pénombre de la chambre de Lily.

Malgré l'heure matinale, l'air était déjà brûlant et avait cette senteur des mois d'août, un mélange de poussière et d'herbe sèche. Rémus emprunta le mince chemin. Celui qui serpentait entre les herbes hautes pour achever sa course dans un jardin à l'abandon, en contrebas. Ce chemin, il l'ignorait, Harry l'avait emprunté en sens inverse en compagnie de son frère, de Ron et de Ginny Weasley, une sensation de sourde panique lovée au creux du ventre, quelques nuits plus tôt.

Cette impression de mort et d'abandon qui baignait les environs semblait plus présente encore dans ce minuscule jardinet. Rémus eut une brève pensée pour Molly Weasley, pour l'époque où quelqu'un ici se donnait encore la peine de planter quelques fleurs.

Lily aussi aimait les fleurs, autrefois, se souvint-il. Quand, enceinte d'Harry, elle avait été clouée au lit durant plusieurs semaines par des vertiges, James lui avait apporté une rose chaque jour. Même si les roses, c'était Sirius qui s'était chargé de les dénicher, en plein mois de février.

Peut-être en faudrait-il, dans la chambre aux volets clos. Mais James n'était plus là pour les apporter, de toutes façons.

Rémus traversa la petite cour et frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Personne ne répondit.

Il tourna doucement la poignée et poussa le battant. A l'intérieur, l'air était sombre, épais et, malgré la canicule de l'été, froid. Rémus la connaissait bien, cette atmosphère glaçante ; c'était l'emprunte d'un deuil. Peu importait la saison, les fantômes ne se réchauffaient jamais.

Une lumière brillait dans la cuisine, la lueur pâle et vacillante d'une bougie jetait ses ombres changeantes sur les murs du couloir. Rémus s'avança lentement.

Charlie était assis, les coudes posés sur la vieille table de bois, le menton dans les mains, des parchemins couverts d'une écriture obscure étalés devant lui. Quelques bouteilles de verre, vides ou presque, hantaient le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, et son teint pâle et ses yeux cerclés de rouge sombre évoquaient de nombreuses nuits blanches. Pourtant, la lueur dans ses yeux n'avait rien de confus ; il y avait quelque chose de décidé dans l'expression, sinistre, de son visage.

« Bonsoir. », murmura-t-il à l'intention de Rémus, sans lever les yeux.

« En fait, le soleil vient de se lever. », répondit celui-ci.

« Oh. », souffla Charlie.

Il releva finalement le menton. Ses cheveux roux - bien trop longs pour un garçon convenable, avait coutume de marmonner Mme Milson – retombaient sur ses épaules en mèches désordonnées. En silence, il suivit Rémus du regard alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise en face de lui, écartant les parchemins sans même y accorder un regard.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

C'était stupide et banal, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

« super. », répondit le garçon, sarcastique.

Rémus grimaça, et Charlie haussa un sourcil.

« C'est ce qui t'amène ? Les gens du village racontent que je ne tiens pas vraiment la forme ? Ou peut-être qu'ils disent que je pète les plombs… »

« Je n'en sais rien. », répliqua Rémus. « Je ne suis pas sortis depuis deux jours. »

« Même pas pour… », il hésita. « C'est Lily, c'est ça ? ».

Rémus acquiesça.

« Ce sont tous des ordures. », souffla Charlie.

Rémus le regarda, fixement.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais. », murmura-t-il.

Charlie eut un ricanement sinistre.

« Je ne suis pas le seul ? Alors c'est parfait, je ne vois pas de quoi je me plaindrais. », il se pencha au-dessus de la table, son visage à la hauteur de celui de Rémus. « Mais c'est peut-être mieux, t'as raison. Maintenant, les gens commencent à changer. »

« Ce ne sont pas les premières rafles… »

« Ouais, je sais, on pleure puis on oublie, c'est ça ? Et s'ils crient, s'ils ont envie de tuer tout le monde, si des gosses comme Conan Treps, Jordan et Matt Stanes tabassent les petits du campement dans les ruelles déserte, c'est juste pour penser à autre chose ? Regarde un peu, Rémus ! »

« Charlie, je ne crois pas que ce soit au campement qu'il faille… »

« Ils étaient là, tu sais ? Harry, et Jude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fichaient dehors après le couvre-feu, mais ils étaient là. C'est moi qui les ai envoyés dans cette foutue forêt, avec Ron et Ginny. C'est moi, t'entends ? Alors dis-le-moi, dis-le maintenant, que personne ne fait rien de mal, et que t'as pas envie de m'en collé une ! »

Rémus crispa sa mâchoire. Au point de sentir un goût de sang lui envahir la bouche. Il ne répondit rien, et la rage de Charlie retomba comme un soufflet. Ils se contemplèrent en silence un long moment. Chacun cherchant sans oser se l'avouer qui était vraiment le coupable.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », souffla finalement Rémus, désignant les parchemins sur la table.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a des années. »

« Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêchait ? »

Les yeux d'aigles de Charlie s'étrécirent.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Ouais, je sais bien. C'est plus facile de faire n'importe quoi quand il n'y a personne pour regarder. »

Les poings de Charlie se crispèrent sous son menton et Rémus devina plus qu'il ne vit les ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair pâle de ses paumes. Une douleur qui en fait taire une autre ; c'était l'histoire de beaucoup de gens, par ici.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. C'est ce qui aurait du être fait il y a des années, et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Probablement pas, non. », répondit calmement Rémus. « Parce que nous aurions disparu depuis bien longtemps. »

Charlie se leva si vivement que sa chaise se renversa. Et dans ce silence, ce _vide_ ambiant, le bruit qu'elle fit en heurtant le carrelage parut presque choquant. Son front avait quelque chose d'effrayant, tantôt blanc, tantôt sombre dans le tremblement de la bougie. Rémus se dit soudain que son « bonsoir » de tout à l'heure n'était peut-être pas si déplacé, finalement.

« Peut-être… », son regard vrilla celui de Rémus. « Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux. Ils ont atteint les limites, Rémus, il faut que ça s'arrête. Ils nous prennent tout, à chaque fois, encore et encore. Nous ne sommes que des enfants terrifiés des… Larves ! Une larve, c'est comme ça que je me sens, après toutes ces années. J'ai peur de parler, peur de penser de… », il appuya ses deux poings sur la table, se penchant en avant. « De _respirer_ plus fort que les autres, mais tu sais quoi ? Au fond ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'on a beau retenir sa respiration, il vienne quand même. »

Mais cette détermination mortelle abandonna son regard alors qu'il murmurait ces derniers mots. Ce n'était encore qu'un gamin, se souvint Rémus. Un gamin un peu plus vieux que ceux dont il avait l'habitude, mais un gamin quand même. Un garçon qui avait déjà l'œil trop brillant et la bouche amère de ces vieillards qui se risquent parfois dans les tavernes après le couvre-feu.

_Il faut que ça s'arrête_.

L'éternel fardeau de ceux qui n'y croient plus. Peut-être James, quelque part dans cette aube qui prenait déjà des allures de crépuscule, le ressentait-il aussi.

Ou peut-être que James était mort.

« Peut importe ce qu'on veut ou ce qu'on ne veut pas. », souffla-t-il. « Si on se lève, on disparaît. On ne meurt même pas, ce serait un luxe ; on _disparaît_. »

« Peut-être que je préfère ça. », répliqua Charlie.

« Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, ici ! »

Et Charlie éclata de rire. Un rire vacillant, comme la bougie, hésitant entre les aigus et les graves, qui partit se perdre entre les bouteilles vides.

« Dans ce trou à rats, Rémus, », grinça-t-il finalement. « on est toujours tout seul. »

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Harry n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux quand Hector, l'homme noir de la veille, l'éveilla d'une secousse. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les images troubles du sommeil, il fixa ses compagnons, hébété, pendant quelques secondes.

C'était donc bien réel ? La chaleur était toujours là, étouffante. Le fond de sa gorge lui semblait fait de papier de verre.

« Levez-vous. », ordonna Hector, impassible.

Ron se redressa le premier, ses joues plus blanches que la craie. Ginny suivit, le front bas, des mèches de cheveux s'échappant de ses tresses.

Et Harry se leva à son tour. Les murs paraissaient onduler sous ses yeux, comme sous l'effet de vapeurs brûlantes, et ses jambes vacillèrent.

La main de Jude se glissa dans la sienne. Elle lui sembla étrangement fraîche, dans cette grotte suffocante, et Harry retrouva son équilibre. Il échangea un regard avec son frère.

« Tout ira bien. », articula-t-il en silence.

Jude fit un signe de tête à peine perceptible. Il glissa sa main libre dans la poche de son short et en ressortit quelque chose qu'il tendit à Harry.

Surpris, celui-ci reconnu l'un des deux cailloux blancs offerts par Jude quelques jours auparavant. Il aurait pourtant pu jurer que les pierres s'étaient trouvées – tout comme la baguette et le couteau de Lily – dans le sac à dos qu'on lui avait confisqué, probablement la veille lorsqu'il était encore inconscient.

Néanmoins, il accepta l'objet sans poser de question, pressant un peu plus fort la main de son frère.

o

o

o

L'homme – le juge - qui leur faisait face paraissait énorme à Harry. Il était grand et gros, avec épaules de bûcheron et une épaisse chevelure grise. Il se tenait debout sur une haute estrade, ce qui le rendait encore plus imposant.

Harry, qui était loin d'être grand, se sentit soudain minuscule.

On les aligna, tous les quatre face à l'estrade, dos aux quelques personnes réunies dans la salle. En entrant, Harry y avait aperçu la jeune femme de la veille, et l'homme-araignée, mais pas Hermione.

Un homme, au front pâle et aux yeux cernés, contourna Jude pour rejoindre le juge sur son estrade.

Aussitôt, un vague malaise s'installa sur la scène. Tous les regards qui, mi-angoissé mi-furieux, n'avaient pas quitté les quatre enfants terrifiés, convergèrent soudain vers cet être à l'aspect maladif qui venait de se hisser à la hauteur du gigantesque juge.

« Thomas… » , souffla Hector. « Tu es sûr que… ? »

Mais l'homme – Thomas – redressa la tête. Et, malgré les ombres sur son visage, une lueur décidée brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je suis sûr. », dit-il simplement.

Harry ignorait qui était cet homme, mais il sentait chez lui quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien, quelque chose qu'il avait pu sentir chez bien d'autre au cours de son enfance – la colère. Cette douleur sourde qui pousse, inévitablement à rechercher la vengeance. Et ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour eux.

Mais où était donc Hermione ?

« Parfait. »

La voix du juge était à l'image de sa personne. Profonde et puissante, elle fit vibrer l'air jusqu'à l'autre bout de la caverne.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, créatures du peuple noir ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas des créatures… » intervint Harry.

BAM ! D'un coup de poing sur la table de bois, le juge le fit taire. A côté de lui, Jude eut un sursaut.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, jeune homme. »

Harry se tut, décontenancé.

« Et bien ? Réponds à la question. Sais-tu de quoi on t'accuse ? »

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.

Apparemment, il ne passait pas seulement pour un monstre démoniaque, mais également pour un attardé mental.

« Non. », marmonna-t-il. « Non je ne sais pas. »

Un frémissement parcourut la salle, derrière lui.

« VOLEUR D'ÂME ! », rugit une voix devenue familière. « ILS MENTENT LES V… »

BAM ! Un nouveau coup. Jude sursauta de nouveau, et, à droite de Harry, Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

« Ca _suffit_ ! Quiconque parlera sans y être autorisé sera exclus de cette salle, compris ? Et toi… », il se tourna vers Harry. « Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu es coupable ? »

Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas _vraiment_. On lui avait parlé de créatures monstrueuses, de kidnapping, de la baguette, de mensonges, de …

« Ne réponds surtout pas à ça ! », s'écria une voix nouvelle.

o

o

o

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? », gronda le juge.

N'y tenant plus, Harry risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Tranquillement, le menton haut et la démarche lente, Hermione remontait l'allée centrale.

Harry reprit sa position initiale et croisa le regard de Ron. Il nota que, malgré toutes les critiques qu'il avait pu émettre la veille sur l'intervention de la jeune fille, son ami semblait un peu rasséréné.

« Hermione, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », siffla Hector, d'un ton le plus bas possible, craignant sans doutes qu'un nouveau « BAM ! » ne le foudroie sur place.

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora superbement. Sûre d'elle, elle se planta devant le juge, juste devant Jude.

« Mademoiselle Granger. », grogna celui-ci sur un ton qui n'était sûrement pas de bon augure. « Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce que – par le diable ! – vous _fabriquez_ ici ? »

« Je suis leur avocate. », affirma la jeune fille.

A cette déclaration, un nouveau frémissement parcourut la salle. Mais, cette fois, il se rapprochait plus de l'hilarité que de l'indignation générale.

Le juge poussa un profond soupir, qui fit frémir la roche.

« Hermione. », commença-t-il d'une voix excessivement calme « Tu ne peux _pas_ être leur avocate. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Mais pour un tas de raisons. Et puis ce n'est même pas un procès ; le conseil examine simplement la situation pour… »

« … Décider s'ils sont ou non coupables ? », acheva-t-elle à sa place. « Pour moi, ça ressemble _vraiment_ à un procès ! »

Le rire se tut. Une onde de choc parcourut l'assemblée. _Cette petite n'a vraiment aucune éducation_…

« VOLEURS D'ÂMES ! PAS DE PROCES POUR LES… »

_Aucune, aucune éducation !_

« LES VOLEURS D'ÂMES ! BRÛLEZ-LES… »

Aucune aucune… 

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

« CA _SUFFIT ! » _

Le front du juge était rouge brique. A côté de lui, Thomas parcourait l'assemblé d'un regard vaguement dégoûté.

Les petits yeux furieux du juge se vissèrent sur Hermione, qui ne baissa pas la tête.

« Tu ne peux _pas_ être leur avocate pour la simple et bonne raison que, pour avoir un avocat, il faut être _humain_ ! »

Un murmure approbateur se fit entendre dans l'assemblée. _Mais bien sûr, c'est l'évidence même…_

« Mais nous _sommes_ humains ! », s'écria Ron.

L'assemblée, le juge, Thomas et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, l'air courroucé. Ron se tut aussitôt.

« Qu'ils soient humains ou non, », répliqua finalement Hermione. « ce n'est pas justement ce que l 'on cherche à prouver ? »

« On cherche à prouver s'ils sont _oui ou non_ coupable de s'être introduit illégalement dans notre sanctuaire avec de mauvaise intentions ! ce qui, à _mon_ avis, ne fait aucun doute. »

Nouvelle vague d'approbation dans l'assemblée.

« Mais s'ils étaient humains, ce ne serait pas un crime, d'être entré ici ? », intervint Hermione.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? », rugit le juge, visiblement exaspéré. « _Puisqu'ils ne le sont pas, humain !_ »

Sa patience semblait fondre aussi sûrement que les couleurs sur les joues de Thomas.

« Pouvez-vous le prouver ? », demanda Hermione d'une voix calme.

Cette fois, l'assemblée n'objecta pas.

« Est-ce que peux le… », balbutia le juge.

Pour la première fois, il semblait décontenancé.

« Moi, je peux prouver le contraire. »

La salle entière marqua une pause, le temps que l'apparente absurdité de cette déclaration ne pénètre les esprits.

Hector fut le premier à réagir.

« Toi, Hermione ? Allons, ne soit pas… »

Dans le dos de Harry, les murmures avaient repris de plus belle. _Elle dit qu'elle peut le prouver… La petite ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer… Heureusement que ses parents ne sont pas là pour voir cela, ils en mourraient de honte…_

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

« _SILENCE !_ », rugit le juge, un doigt pointé sur l'assemblée. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Quant à toi, jeune fille, tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Et, _surtout_, tu devrais quitter cette salle avant d'avoir _de gros ennuis_. »

Mais Hermione fit un autre pas en avant. Son nez atteignait à peine le bord de l'estrade.

« Je vous dis que je peux le prouver. », s'entêta-t-elle. « Hector, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Le regard du juge convergea aussitôt vers Hector.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Hector, à présent le centre de l'attention générale, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit la baguette.

Un « Oh ! » choqué résonna dans la salle.

« Monsieur le juge, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? », s'écria une voix glaciale.

D'autre voix lui firent écho.

BAM !

« Elian ! Veuillez vous rasseoir ! »

Mais, à la vague de mouvements derrière son dos, Harry compris que la dénommée Elian ne se rasseyait pas.

Le bruit de ses pas, décidés, résonna fièrement dans la caverne alors qu'elle remontait l'allée centrale à son tour. Elle vint se placer à côté du juge, face à Hermione, et Harry reconnu la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de la veille.

« C'est _moi_ qui ai confisqué cette arme aux accusés, monsieur. », affirma-t-elle.

Et, malgré le « monsieur » poli, il n'y avait aucune trace de soumission dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas une arme ! », intervint Harry.

« Bien sûr que si ! », rugit Elian. « Et une des plus puissantes, qui plus est ! »

« Suffit, Elian. », grogna le juge. « Mademoiselle Granger, _pourrais-je_ savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire avec _ça _? »

« Prouver qu'ils sont humains. », répliqua-t-elle.

« Comment ? », s'étrangla-t-il. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous comptiez les laisser s'en _servir _? »

« Ça leur appartient. »

« Parce qu'ils l'ont volée ! », intervint Elian.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous le dit ? », protesta Hermione.

Elle regarda le juge, puis Hector, puis Elian, avant de revenir sur le juge.

« Monsieur, c'est le seul moyen de savoir. Elian est là, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres guerrières, armées, dans la salle. S'ils ont de mauvaises intentions, ils n'iront pas bien loin… »

« Je ne crois pas que… »

Hector fit un pas en avant.

« Monsieur, », intervint-il. « Ce sont des gosses. »

_Il est bien temps de prendre notre défense_…, souffla une petite voix dans la tête de Harry.

Le juge les observa, de nouveau. Harry poussa légèrement Jude en avant, conscient que le jeune âge de son petit frère ne pourrait qu'attendrir.

« En admettant que j'accepte, », soupira-t-il finalement. « vous êtes bien d'accord qu'il n'y aurait… »

« Il n'en est pas question ! », coupa une voix nouvelle.

Thomas, l'homme à droite du juge, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se leva.

« Je refuse. », siffla-t-il d'une voix froide. « Je refuse que l'on confît cette arme à des criminels. »

« Mais rien ne nous dit que ce sont des criminels ! », protesta Hermione.

« Et rien ne te dit qu'il ne te tuera pas à l'instant où tu lui donneras cette baguette. », répliqua Thomas.

« Je ne saurais même pas comment faire ça. », murmura Harry.

Vif comme un aigle, Thomas se tourna vers lui. Harry croisa un regard fiévreux, empli d'ombres inconnues, étranges.

_Rémus a ses yeux là quand il se réveille_.

L'homme avait le regard de Rémus, alors peut-être y avait-il une chance ?

« Si on demandait à l'ordure qui a tué mon fils, c'est peut-être ce qu'il nous dirait. », il regarda Hector. « Parce que mon fils aussi, c'était un _gosse_. »

_Ils sont en colère_, avait dit Hermione. _Ils sont en colère comme ils le sont là-bas, au village._

« Je n'ai pas tué votre fils. Je n'ai tué personne. », souffla Harry.

Mais Thomas ne parut pas l'entendre.

« Ils ne l'ont pas emmené », murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même. « Ils ne l'ont pas emmené comme les autres. Ils l'ont tué. »

Le silence retomba. L'assemblée entière retenait son souffle. Même le juge semblait à court d'arguments.

Alors, sans faire le moindre bruit, Jude lâcha la main de Harry et fit un pas en avant, face à Hector. Levant la tête vers son visage, il tendit la main, paume ouverte, vers lui. Hector parût hésiter, regarda le juge, Hermione, Harry. Puis, comme personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre, il plaça la baguette dans la main du petit garçon.

Un frémissement parcourut la caverne alors que Jude refermait ses doigts sur le manche de bois. Elian se tendit comme la corde d'un arc, et Harry la devina prête à réagir au moindre faux pas de Jude. Tentant de détourner son attention, il prit de nouveau la parole.

« Chez moi aussi, il y a des attaques. C'est en voulant leur échapper, qu'on a atterrit ici. », fit-il en regardant Thomas.

Thomas ne répondit rien. Jude glissa la baguette dans la main de son frère.

_Maintenant ou jamais…_

Il regarda ses amis, puis Hermione qui, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, semblait avoir perdu de sa confiance.

Puis il se concentra sur un souvenir heureux.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

« Vous le lui avez donné, n'est ce pas ? »

Rogue se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, surpris. Le bocal de verre lui échappa et les cœurs de feu, rouges et chatoyant comme la braise, se répandirent sur les dalles sombres.

« C'est impossible… », murmura-t-il.

Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira d'un sourire. Sa longue cape dorée luisant dans la pénombre.

« Je ne le répèterais jamais assez, Severus : quand on parle de magie, rien n'est impossible. »

« Mais comment… »

Rogue ne put achever sa question.

« Vous auriez du vous en douter, pourtant. », répondit l'étranger. « Le jeune Potter vous l'avait dit, qu'il avait croisé un fantôme… »

« Mais… Je ne pensais pas… »

Mais le vieil homme l'interrompit, levant sa main droite.

« Je suis navré, Severus ; mais il y a des choses plus importantes, et j'ai très peu de temps. »

Calmement, il répéta sa question.

« Le lui avez-vous donné ? A John Cécrops ?»

Rogue baissa les yeux.

« Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Le vieil homme perdit son sourire.

« Il est à Poudlard, donc. Ou bien il a envoyé quelqu'un. »

Rogue releva vivement la tête.

« Comment cela se pourrait-il ? »

« Vous lui avez confié une plume de phœnix, Severus. »

Rogue le regarda sans comprendre.

« De quel phœnix croyez-vous qu'il s'agisse ? »

« Le… Le vôtre ? »

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça.

« Et… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire que John Cécrops – où l'un de ses hommes – est entré à Poudlard, et ceci de la même façon que Harry Potter. Et ça veut aussi dire que Harry court un grave danger. »

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
